The day we met
by ilovemyself26
Summary: Spencer and Ashley meet in college.Love, break ups, new relationships, new beginnings. But Spashley always find it's way.. *Read and tell me..*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello to everyone.. I'm new to this writing thing! It's my first attempt.. so be gentle with me! i'll try to be ok! This is my first FanFic..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South of Nowhere characters. All disclaimers go to Tom Lynch and The-N

**Chapter 1**

Isn't it strange when something beautiful happens to you under the most unsuitable circumstances? That strange thing happen to me almost a year before. When I met her. When I lost myself to her beautiful

eyes, golden-brown eyes. Oh my God how I love her eyes.

But first things first. Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Spencer, Spencer Carlin. I left Ohio with my two brothers, Glen and Clay, and my parents almost 5 years ago to live in California. Let me say that it

wasn't as easy as I thought at the beginning. New friends, new city, new house. But don't they say "Every start is difficult"? And mine sure was. I graduated from King-High high school and now I am a student to

UCLA studying to be a social worker as my father.

I didn't make so many friends at high-school but two of them sure are friends for life. Chelsea who is my brother's Clay girlfriend and Kayla. I met them the very first day at my new school year. I was kind of lost. I

didn't know where to go or to which building I should be. That's when I met Chelsea. She was so kind and so friendly not some kind of mean girl as we see at movies. She asked me if I were new and if I needed

any help. We were friends at that exactly time. Then I met Kayla through Chelsea. They were friends from kinder garden. I don't know how they are friends cause they are completely different. Chelsea is an artist

and then Kayla.. Kayla is Kayla.

So it was three very nice or sometimes not so nice high-school years. And we are here today in 2010 telling you my story or our story and how we met. Didn't I mention? I'm gay. Or I became gay the first time I let

my eyes fall on hers.

My little angel,

My other half.

My Ashley.

R&R

XX


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

It was my third month at UCLA. Classes, studying, exams, professors. Too many things at once. Didn't know anyone and I wasn't sure I was going to meet anyone anytime soon. You see, I'm a little shy. Although I

have my flirts and had a boyfriend I'm just not so sociable. I am too shy around anyone especially with boys who make the pass on me. So there I was. 19 years old, with one relationship till that time and never

had sex. I didn't really had a problem with that. I wanted to be with someone I cared, with someone I loved. So enough with me. I'm sure I made it clear who I am and where I've been. Back to the day I met her.

The day I met the one and only Ashley Davies.

It was a month ago when I met some guy who at that time seemed to be a "nice guy". He was kind around me, always a gentleman, carrying my books and stuff. His name, Aiden Denninson. A six foot guy,

handsome, with dark hair and dark eyes who seemed curious and strange and with a body of death. You see, he was at the basketball team of the university and worked a lot. So one day he asked me out and I

said yes. But that day would be the worst and the best of my life.

We had a night out. Movie and coffee. It was getting late and I said that I wanted to go back to the dorms. He said "ok" and headed back. When we were walking back to my dorm he told me

"Are you sure you want to go back? You know.. we can walk a little more. It is a wonderful night after all".I though myself why not

"Why not" and we did.

But as we were walking he tried to kiss me and I turned my face. So actually he kissed the air. He was confused at first and may I say a little angry. He tried again and this time a little more violently. He pushed me

down near to a bush and started to unbutton my shirt. I remember him saying...

"I know you want it bitch. Be quiet and enjoy it".

Of course I tried to yell and I did yell but at that time there were no students out. I cried to him

"Please, Aiden. Don't. Please don't."

I tried to yell again but he slapped me across my face leaving me with a bloody lip. And when he was going to undo my pants and assault me, then I saw him fall on me. Unconscious. Out of nowhere a hand

reaching mine and saying to me

"Run. Now". And I did run. With her. My beautiful knight.

After running and running we met with some other guys telling them what happened and they run to Aiden to catch him. The last thing I remember is an angelic voice and her beautiful brown eyes

"Are you ok? Are you ok? Call 911".

I woke up at the hospital with her to a near chair opposite my bed. Sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up so I waited till she wakes up by her own. And then she did.

"Hm.. hey. Are you ok? Yesterday you seemed.." I interrupted her " yeah. I know. Actually I'm trying to forget. So it was you that helped me yesterday?".

"Yeah.. I thought that I was late. But thank God you were.. hm.. almost ok. I'm glad he didn't made a move more than he already did"

"Thank God you were there"

"So what's your name? You didn't have a student ID with you"

"Spencer. And yours?"

"Ashley. Ashley Davies". I laughed. Hearing her telling her name I remembered a movie with James Bond. Bond. James Bond

"Are you casting for a James Bond movie?"

"What are you saying?"

"Ashley. Ashley Davies". I made a fun noise saying her name and she seemed confused.

"Are you making fun of me Spencer?"

"No. I just making a point"

"Hahaha"

I didn't know why or when but I felt safe with her. Like I knew her. It was comfortable, easy. I didn't have to be shy around her.

R&R

XX


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

After that eventful day or say night we were one. Ashley and Spencer. I was falling so hard for her but I couldn't do anything. She was with someone at that period and that fact was breaking little by little my

heart. But I had to let it pass. I had to think that even if we weren't together as I wanted us to be then I could be her friend. One night she had a huge fight with her boyfriend and came to my dorm.

_Knock knock…_

"Spencer? Spencer are you sleeping?" I was sleeping and I thought I heard her voice in my sleep but no. Actually it was her. Thank God I was alone and had no roommate. I opened the door and I saw something

that I never saw before. Ashley broken like a branch. Her mascara running through her face making her eyes seem like a panda but to me she was beautiful as always. I gave her a big hug and took her in my

arms.

"Ash? Was is it honey? Are ok? Something happened?" she cried on my neck before she tell me what happened.

"Mark.. _snif_ we had a huge fight.. _sniff _"

"I thought so. What happened?"

"He is so jealous it makes me seek. I can't breathe. He is always _why are you talking to him? Who is he? Where were you? Why you didn't answer your phone when I called you?_ I just can't anymore.

"You know my opinion about him. He is a jerk and a douchebag. I never liked him. So what was the occasion this time?"

"You"

Me? That took me of guard. I didn't expect to hear her say such a thing. I always new that jerk, sorry, Mark was jealous. But of me?

"Eh? Me? For what?" I didn't know what to say

"He knows that we spent a lot of our time together and he knows my feelings about you"

Feelings? What feelings?

"Eh.. Ashley.. what feelings are you talking about?

"You know that I love you. Don't you?

"I know that. I love you too. You know how much"

"Actually my love for you is not friendly. No. It is friendly but is something more than that" She was mumbling but I didn't care. She confessed that she loved me the way I did. She told me that she loved me more than a friend.

"I know what you are thinking right now. I'm crazy for having feelings like that. But I love you Spence. I do. Please say something. I don't know what you are thinking and it's making me crazy"

I didn't tell her anything. Anything at all. I just showed her how I was feeling.

I just kissed her..

I just kissed my best friend..

I just kissed Ashley..

R&R

XX


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

That night we shared our first kiss. It was everything I hoped it could be. Tender, soft. Her lips were the softer I ever touched. Wet, with a sense of strawberry from her lipgloss. We kissed and kissed until we

broke apart to catch our breaths and to understand what happened. Ashley was the first who talked.

"Spence?" I was completely lost

"Spence? Are you with me?"

"Yeah! Sorry I just had to feel that was real"

"It is real. You and me. Eh.. I know that we kissed.. but.. eh… how you feel about this?

I was so overwhelmed. She actually wanted an answer from me cause I didn't say anything. I just kissed her and she looked me kind of strange.

"Ash.. I loved you from the first time I lay my eyes on you. From the first time I heard your voice.. I didn't know what to do. You were with Mark and I didn't, I couldn't do anything about this. I didn't know if you

were feeling the same about me. So I compromised with myself and let it be. I'd rather have you as a friend as not as something else"

"Spence…"

And then she kissed me again. More passionately this time. She leaked my lip and wanted access to enter my mouth which of course had without asking. We kissed another minutes although for me was like ages.

We parted again for breath and to look to each other eyes. Blue met brown..

"Spence.. the night we met, you know.., it was the worst night I ever had. But at the same time the best. I met you. Although it was eventful. I met you. I didn't understand why but as the time passed and we

getting closer and closer I felt like home. It was warm. I liked you from the very first time I saw you. But my feelings were true and I couldn't understand why this beautiful girl makes my heart skip every time she

looks at me, every time she speaks to me, every time she touches me. I wasn't true to myself though. I knew I had to do something with Mark. I never loved him. I thought I liked him, but not love. And that's why

we had that fight over you. Because I told him I had feelings for you."

Oh my God, I couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl, my angel, let her heart open to me and told me all these things.

"So.."

"So.."

"What happens next?"

"I don't know. I just needed to see you, to touch you, to say that I love you, to kiss you"

"But what does this mean? Are we together now? You and me? Girlfriends to be?

"If you want to.." and she made a sad face. She thought that I didn't want to have her as a girlfriend? Silly Ashley..

"Of course I want to Ash. There's nothing else I want us to be right now. I wanted it way too long" and I kissed her again.

"Girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends"

"So is there anything you want to do girlfriend?

"Actually.. yes! I want to sleep because I have an early class tomorrow"

"Ah.. but why Spence? I can think something we can do."

"Ash.." She tried to get up and leave but I grabbed her hand and drew her on my bed

"What? You said you wanted to sleep"

"Yeah. But not without you. I want to feel you when I close my eyes and sleep"

"On second thought.. yeah! Why not. It's not that I can have my beautiful girlfriend cuddle with me every night"

"That's my baby"

"Goodnight Spence"

"Goodnight Ash"

"Have nice dreams"

"I'm sure I'll have. Lots of you"

And then we fell asleep, holding each other. I never thought that a single touch would make me so whole. But it wasn't a touch. It was her touch.

R&R

XX


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

Isn't strange? The first thing to everything? The first talk. The first walk. The first day at school. Your first love. Your first kiss. Your first time with someone. I'm so glad that my first time was with Ashley. I know that

it is her that I waited for so long. I don't regret it. I was sure that time and I'm still sure. But this time I'll tell you about the first time Ashley met my parents.

We are together for a year now. Not an uneventful year though. We had our ups and our downs. But doesn't all relationships have that kind of love troubles? What you think? I remember when we were on a

school break and I wanted her to meet my parents. Even I, I didn't expect that kind of approach from both my parents. Of course I didn't tell them about the incident that happen a year before, well.. I told them

but not all the truth. I had to tell them how Ashley and I met. So.. I told them that I was on a date with some boy and that he tried to kiss me. When I told him "no" he tried again and that's when Ashley came.

She saved me from him and from them on we were friends.

Well I wanted them to meet her and see what I see. The most loving and caring girlfriend anyone wish to have. They loved her from the beginning. Mostly my father. Ashley too may I say. I don't know. They just

clicked! So dad, the one and only Arthur Carlin, grab me from my wrist and takes me away from my mother and Ashley leaving them in the living room and tells me "Honey, I love her. I'm so glad that you are

friends. She is so nice. You are a match" _yeah you don't know what a match _I told myself.

"Actually dad, eh you know.. Ashley and I.. are girlfriends"

"Yeah sweetie. I think that we established that"

"No. I don't think that you understand. Ashley and I are girlfriends. You know. As together together"

"Ow.."

" yeah"

"Well you look good together. I have to say"

"Dad?"

"What honey?"

"Don't you have to say anything else?

"Sweetie you know that I love you. I want you to be happy. If Ashley is what makes you happy then.. What can I say. I'm happy."

"I'm happy dad. She is everything I ever wanted"

"I'm glad. Let's go inside. Your mother and Ashley probably are looking for us."

"Ok"

And that was my father's impression for Ashley and our relationship. I sooo love my father. Well now how we tell my mother. My super Catholic mother, Paula Carlin.

When we returned in the living room I saw Ashley and my mom laughing. I didn't know why but this is a good thing eh? When your mother laughs with your girlfriend it's always a good thing. At least she doesn't

look at her like she is a skunk. Ok, that's a good thing. Maybe this is the time to tell her, _I told myself._

"Hey you two.. What are you doing?"

"Hey honey.. Ashley was telling me a story"

"Yeah? What kind of story?" I look Ashley straight in her eyes

"Nah.. it is nothing"

"Ashley come on. What story?"

"Actually I told her how I saved you from Aiden"

"Eh?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember?"

Of course I remembered but I wanted her to tell the story

"Nope. You have to refresh my memory"

"Ok then." And Ashley begin to tell the story

"And then I come from behind him and smack him on his head with my bag. I was coming back from the library when I saw him trying to kiss Spence. He wanted it. It was kind of funny seeing a six foot guy lying on

the grass holding his head. I took Spencer from her hand and run"

"Thank God you were there at that time Ashley. Or else.. I don't know what could happen" said my mom

"Yeah" said Ashley looking at me

"So girls... are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't know mom"

"Come one Spence. I hardly see you anymore. And now that you are here with Ashley it's perfect."

"Ok... I suppose" I say looking for confirmation from Ashley's eyes.

"Ok, Mrs C. I suppose we can stay."

I was waiting for the time to tell my mother that Ashley and I were more than just friends but I couldn't find the right time. If I didn't say something that day I don't know when I had the chance. It's not that easy.

When we sat down to eat and while we were passing the food from one to another I tell "Mom..."

"Yes honey"

"Ashley and I are together. As in a relationship together"

You had to see my mother's expression. She stared at me and spit the food she just had put in her mouth.

"Mom, Oh my God. Are you ok?"

"Mrs C. are you ok?

"Paula?"

All we said at once. She didn't say anything. She just asked for a glass of water.

"Can I have a glass of water please?"

I stand up and run to the kitchen. I handed her the water and waited for a reaction

"Mom"

"Let me.. Just for a minute. Did you say what I think you just said?

"Yes"

"So I heard right"

"Yes"

"And you want an answer now"

"Yes" I couldn't say anything else than just a fuckin yes

"Well you know that's a sin"

"Paula please"

"Let me finish"

"As I was saying. You know it's a sin. You and another girl"

"It's not another girl mom, it's Ashley. The one you were laughing half an hour before"

"Mrs. C, well Mrs Carlin. May I say something please? I love your daughter so very much. She is making happy. She is not only my girlfriend, she is my best friend, she is my life, she is my home. The first person I

think when I wake up in the morning and the last when I go to sleep at night. I just.. Love her"

My mother was in sock. Ashley was proclaiming her love for me. In front of my parents. I love her more now I think.

"Well Ashley, that's so sweet of you. Having that kind of feeling for my daughter. But as you know it won't be easy for any of you."

"I know Mrs Carlin. But this time is what I feel, and what I feel is that I love your daughter"

"Ok. I can't change what I feel about you two as you can't change what you feel for each other. I suppose I can handle the situation as long as I know that there is a person that makes my Spencer happy. But

Ashley.. If you ever heart my daughter.."

"I won't Mrs Carlin. I would rather die first".

"Good. So let's finish our eating. The food is getting cold"

And that we did. I was happy inside. My parents accepted Ashley and me. I couldn't be happier. We left my parents household to go to our campus. Ashley slept in my room that night as almost every night. We

held each other and dreamt of each other. At least I know I did.

R&R

XX


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rated M+**

Where did I leave the story when Ashley and I met? Ah yeah.. when we both were at my parents house and they gave us their blessings. Actually one of them! Who that might be? My father of course!

I remember that day vey well! It was my first time and our first time together as a couple. After our meeting with my parents we returned back to our house! I didn't mention that now we leave together in a house

near to our campus. It was Ashley's thought but if she didn't say something I would. At our ride back none of us said anything. We exchanged glances to each other and holding hands. It was quiet. You know,

most of the times there is no need to speak. You tell what you want to say with your eyes or your touch. And that we did.

We got to our apartment holding hands when Ashley pushed me against the wall kissing me hard on my lips and then to my neck. I was holding her by her waist and kissing her with my whole being. _This girl will _

_be the death of me.. _We continued kissing until we understood that we should get inside. Once we were inside we stared each other for a moment, knowing both of us what that meant. We reached our bedroom

door and headed inside..

We did make out a lot when Ashley looked me in my eyes searching for an answer

"Spencer, are you sure?" I didn't say anything. I knew what I wanted and it was her. I said yes nodding my head.

She begun unbutton my shirt with slow motions. At the time she was doing that, feeling her gentle touch, it was a feeling that I didn't knew that I could have. She begun railing kisses down on my belly, touching

softly and licking with her tongue. She left my upper body and took off my shirt leaving wet kisses on my neck. Without a second thought she removed my bra and tossed it aside with hers too. When did se

undress herself I can't even remember. But I didn't care. Now we were both touching our naked torsos to feel each other. I turned her so I was on the top now kissing her lips, letting my tongue slide smoothly

into her mouth. I couldn't help but moan when she started suck on my tongue.

"I want you, I want you so bad that it's hearting me inside", whispers in my ear

"You don't know how much I love you Ashley" I said between moans

I continue kissing her now naked breasts one by one. Kissing and sucking on her nipples, switching back and forth from on to the other. She did the exact same thing to me after minutes. I couldn't anymore. I

wanted to feel her, to touch her her sensitive spot. She was mine and I was hers.

I removed both of our clothes. Now we stood naked. Seeing each other for the first time truly. Inside and out. She laid her body on top of mine and started kissing and licking my inner thighs. I couldn't take it

anymore. I needed her..

"Ashley pleeessseee… stop teasing me baby. I want to feel you inside me" I know that she wanted me to feel everything. She knew that it was my first time. I hadn't been this intimate with anyone before.

"I know baby. I just want to feel your body. You smell like summer" and kissed me again.

She bent her head down and gave a lick to my wet pussy. I was so turned on that I was trembling by her touch. Imagine what her tongue could do to me. She continued with the lick tongue and then I feel her

inside me. Tongue fucking me.

"Oh my Gooood, Asssh.. hm… yeess" I was almost to come right there but no.. she wouldn't let me.

"Not yet love. I want to feel you. I want you to feel me. Inside you."

And then she put one finger inside me. Slowly at first. She started to pull her finger inside out with slow motions. When I felt more relaxed she put another finger. Her fingers inside me were god-like. What she did

to me.. I don't know if anyone ever could make feel like her. When I came, I came hard. It was the best orgasm I ever had. Not that I could know but with Ashley. It was everything. Before I relax myself I feel her

again between my thighs licking my folds.

"Assshh… I can't take another orgasm right now"

"I want to taste everything of you" and that she did. She licked and licked when there was nothing else. And I had another orgasm of course.

"Hm.. yeeeessssss. Oh my God Ashley.." she giggled and I laughed.

"You seem to say God too many times. You're definitely a daughter of Paula Carlin"

"Ash.."

"Ok. I was kidding"

And we snuggled. Looking at each other.

"So.. how you feel?" Ashley said stroking my arm

"It was.. it was.. AMAZING"

"That good ah?"

"No, good is not the right word. Amazingly, divine. The best sex I ever had"

"I thought it was your first time. Are you lying to me Spencer Carlin?"

"Of course not. In my whole life I was waiting for you" I said kissing her on her nose

"I'm glad"

And then it was my time to do her when she caught my hand and stopped me. I was curious

"Don't babe. This night was just for you. You and only you"

"But why? Don't I have the chance to feel you too?"

"There will be another time. But not today"

"But.. you.. don't you..?" I couldn't ask her

"There is no need. Seeing you and feeling you it was more that I could think. I came when you did."

"Oook then" she kissed me tenderly on my lips and whispering love words in my ear

"I love you Spence"

"I love you too"

"Now sleep. You need it"

"Will you cuddle with me?

"You didn't need to ask"

"Goodnight Ash"

"Goodnight Spence"

And this will be the most memorable night of my life. Or I thought it would be..

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys.. here is an update. I promise to update one or two times a day. I don't know how many chapters this story will have but I figured it out and I just need to put it down. It won't be an incoplete story. I don't like that. So enjoy..**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

What is it that they say? Don't look at the past. Keep your eyes looking at the future? But how can I? When the past is always in my heart, my mind, my soul? How can I see the future when my past is blocking my way there? You probably thinking what am I saying? Last time you've heard from me I was with Ashley. We were together for all of our College years. We were together with more than one way. Until the day she broke my heart. Until the day she took my heart in her hands and left.

It was a day like the others. We were at our apartment watching some movie that we rent the other day. Ashley was quiet almost all day. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to push her. She knew that I wanted her to be the first to tell me what was going on. Without seeing me I watched her several times when I noticed a tear run from her eyes. It was then that I decided that I had to ask her. I couldn't bear the thought that she was hearting and still she couldn't say anything. That's when I asked her. Wrong move. I shouldn't.

"Ash? What is it sweetie? Are you ok?

"…." She didn't say anything but her silence.. It was everything

"Ash.. please. You can talk to me. What's wrong?

"Spence.. please. Don't.."

"Ash.. you know that I don't like pushing you but when I see that something is wrong and you are crying I can't stay watching you hurt."

"It's nothing.."

"Sure it's something. Now.. could you please tell me?" I pouted

"Well.." she then started to cry really really hard. I was astonished. I couldn't say anything. I just held her.

"Baby.. what's wrong? Please tell me"

"You know my parents. You know who they are. You've seen them." I was curious. I didn't know where this was going.

Of course her parents didn't know that Ashley and I were lovers, girlfriends. They were rich. A lot. Her father was the leading singer of a group, Purl Venom. A well known group not only in States but across the country too. When they met me they weren't so fond with me but I didn't care so much. Of course I wanted them to like me but you can't make everyone love you. What I didn't know was that they were anti-gay peoples, if there is such a word.

So I had a clue how this talk would end. She couldn't tell her parents that we were together. I haven't pushed her to do so. I was always telling her that there was no need. Since we were together and we were fine there weren't anyone business. It was me and her. Me from the other part I wanted my parents to know. I couldn't hide what I felt with Ashley, and let me say. I still feel connected with her. So she continued what she started and she had my full attention.

"Remember the last time we met them?" _oh yeah_

"Of course. It was something out of this world"

"I went to see them yesterday" _when? Why didn't she tell me something?_

"And? How are they? Raife? Christine?"

"Oh.. they are fine"

"I'm glad. So why you got there?

"I wanted to tell them about us. I couldn't hide us. Our relationship. I just.. couldn't." I nodded

"Ok. So you told them. What did they say?" I pray to God and everyone who is out there to hear my praying. Ashley don't say the thing I feel you are gonna say.

"I told them that I love you and that we are together"

"How did they take it?"

"…"

"Ash?"

"…." She just cried

"Please, please tell me"

"They told me that if we were to continue this sinful relationship they would disinherit me."

"And you told them to fuck off?"

"…."

"You told them to fuck off Ashley?"

"Spence.. Please understand. I couldn't"

"You couldn't what? You couldn't stand to your parents and say that if they disinherit you.. you just don't care? That you didn't need their money?" I was so angry.

"That's the thing. I need their money" _she said what?_

"Please Spence…" she tried to touch me and I couldn't stand next to her. I stand up

"Please don't leave"

"oh yes. I have to. Because if I don't.. I don't know…"

"Can't you understand? I can't Spencer. I can't live without their money. And I love them. I want them to be a part of my life."

I laughed so much hearing that "What part of your life exactly Ashley? The part that is not you? The part that there is no me? What the fuck part of your life you mean?"

"I just…"

"Yes Ashley, you just"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I love you"

"Don't. Just don't. You don't have the right"

"Please.." she begged. But although I was so mad at her I wanted to kiss her and take away all of her pain. I know that she loved me. As much as I did. But I couldn't understand. She chose money over me?

"Just leave."

"Please Spencer"

"Just go"

"Spence"

"Ok. Stay. I'll leave" and I left. I left her to our apartment. Our. What a strange word for me now. The one thing that I was thinking as I was walking to nowhere was.. Why? Why she had to choose something like money over me? I didn't ask her. I didn't want to ask her. Although I wanted to.

Thank God that the school year was over. Our 3 years together was over. At least we didn't need to stay at the same house anymore. Although we had to until I had my things packed and leave. It was a week from hell. She tried to talk to me several times but she always talked with my bedroom door. I was locked inside my room and when I wasn't I tried to hear when she was out so I can leave my room that now was my cell.

It was the last day when I finally packed all of my things when she opened the door and got inside. She looked at me like she wanted to say something. I tried to stay calm but with her near me I couldn't.

"Where are you going? Where are you gonna stay?

"…." I didn't want to talk but sooner or later I had to

"Spence?"

"At my parents"

"Why don't you stay till graduation and leave later."

"There is no need. I already talked with my parents and they are waiting for me"

"Oh.. ok"

"Spence…?" I knew that it was coming

"What Ashley?"

"Please remember that I love you."

"So… It is true what they say. Love isn't enough." I laughed " If it was then we would be together"

"…"

"There is a track downstairs waiting. I should leave"

When I made my way to the door she grabbed me from my wrist and kissed me. At first I didn't kissed her back but then I wanted a last kiss from her. I kissed her hard leaving my kisses on her neck, behind her ear saying "I love you, but you hurt me. Goodbye Ashley. I hope you chose the right way and be happy". I closed the door behind and cried. I didn't want her to see me. I took my last things and left.

* * *

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be Ashley's POV the day she told her parents. Stay tuned**

**R&R**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ashley's POV**

Here I am. Sitting with Spencer on our couch. Holding her in my arms and caressing her beautiful face. The one thing that cross my mind right now it's not Spencer though. Unfortunately it's my parents. I told them when we spoke on the phone that I needed to speak to them. They didn't ask why. They just said ok. But it is something that I need to do without Spencer. I don't want her to worry about this. Last time she met my parents.. Let's just say that it was mutual that they didn't like each other. And by the way.. I'm Ashley Davies. Spencer's girlfriend.

It was the next morning when we got up from our bed to get ready for school and have some breakfast before we leave. I didn't tell Spencer that I was going to meet my parents. So we left together. I told her that I needed to do something before and that my first class was cancelled. So I would be back on time and we could return together to our apartment. What a lie. I don't like lying to her but I couldn't stand before them if she worried. I'm not a bad guy. I just need to do that on my own.

So here we are. Seconds thoughts? No. It's something I have to do. For Spencer. For me. For both of us. But how? My parents don't like gay people. How on earth they are gonna accept me. On second thought… No… I have to… I knock the door. Now or never..

My mother opens the door "Hey stranger, how are you? We missed you honey! You never write, you never call."

"Oh come on mom. I call. You don't seem like the victim type. So please!" my mother rolls her eyes and give me a hug

"Oh I missed you. Last time I saw you, you were with that little.. friend of yours. What's her name again?"

"Spencer mom. Spencer. Her name is Spencer and you remembered her very well"

"I just not like her. Is that a crime? I don't like her ideas. Her way to defend those people." I knew what she meant but I had to make a point.

"What people mother?" my ton in my voice was a little bit high

"You know.. that shameful people"

"You mean homosexual people, gays"

"Yeah yeah. That"

"These people you talk are people like you and me. There is nothing wrong about them. They love like us" _like us. Like me?_

"It's too early for such a deep conversation. I didn't drink my glass of martini yet. So.. please Ashley darling"

It will be an awesome day. YEEEEYYY.

So around 17.00 o'clock my dad came home. He was at the studio with his group recording their new album. When he saw me he run and took me in his arms.

"I missed you too dad"

"Ashley boney"

"Please dad.. That's too old. I'm 22 you know. A big girl now?"

"You will always be my little girl"

I loved my dad very very much. Although he was always on tour I never missed him. He had always found time on his tours to steal some days and come to see me. I was his little girl and he was my hero. I loved both of my parents. But sure my father was my favorite. My mother was a little snob. She was the only daughter of a very well known family in New York. She was raised to have everything she wanted the time she wanted. So if something was out of her reach she just went mad.

So how on earth I'm telling them what I have to say? I clear my throat and start…

"Mom, dad. The reason I'm here today it's because I need to tell you something about me"

"Oh my God. You are pregnant. Who is he? I hope he is someone of our elite"

"No mom I'm not pregnant. This would be a little bit difficult because I'm not seeing someone. Well I am with someone but I cannot be pregnant"

"Why? Does he have a problem or something? He can't have kids?

"Well, it is difficult because he it's a she" there was dead silence in the room.

"Mom?" I'm thinking that she had a stroke. Her eyes are wide open and she doesn't move. I begin to worry.

"Mom, are you ok?"

"Ashley?" I hear my dad call my name

"What you just say?"

"I just said that I'm with someone and happens to be a girl"

"But.. you are not gay. How did this happen?"

"It just happen dad. I'm in love with someone and it's a girl."

Then my mother decides to speak

"Who is she?"

"…"

"Who is she Ashley? Tell me now."

"Spencer"

"SPENCER? SPENCER??"

"There is no need to yell mom. I can hear you pretty fine. I'm sitting next to you."

"You are not gonna see her again. And that's final."

"What? Why mom? What did she ever do to you? You always seem to dislike her and I can't understand why"

"I don't like her for your friend much more as a girlfried. She does not fit as a friend. She likes you because she knows that you have money."

"It's not that and you know it. Spencer loves me for who I am and not of what I have"

"Yeah right. I told you. From this day and now on you won't be her friend anymore. I don't like a gay daughter. What my others friends would say if they knew about you. I would be a social pariah"

"Are you serious mom? I'm here telling you that I'm happy and in love with Spencer and the only thing you are thinking it's your friends and your status?

"Ashley I warn you. If you continue on this your father and I will inherit you. Forget your trust and forget us. It's your choice" How could she do that to me? I can't..

"Dad?"

"You disappointed me Ashley. I would never expect something like that from you"

"So.. What's your choice? Us or her?

She was making to choose. I couldn't loose Spencer but I couldn't loose my parents too. And I needed the money

"Ok. I'll tell her that we are over"

"Nice girl. Now. I have a very good friend of mine and her son is in your age. I can arrange for you to meet. They are the Wellingtons. You know who they are. Don't you?"

Of course I knew. They were the post powerful family in California. Their son Josh studied to become a lawyer at Yale.

"Of course I know who they are."

"Perfect. So you will meet Josh. This gay thing it's the last I wanna hear again"

I think that I'm dying inside. But it was my choice. I could choose and clearly I made my choice.

"Ok mom. When you talk to them tell me. But not this week. I have to talk to Spencer first and explain."

"Whatever. When this is finally over call me."

And then I left. Sad, broken. I felt nothing. I was a walking zombie. Thank God that Spencer had to stay until late at her class. I couldn't bear to look at her right now. How could I? What she would think of me? Probably the exact same thing I feel for my self. Pity. Shame.

The next morning came I haven't said anything to her. I continue to be a walking zombie. If only I could find a way to tell her. But what I could say to her? "Sorry honey. I'm leaving you because my parents made me to choose between money and you. Guess what? I chose money" Of course she knew that something was wrong and didn't say anything because she didn't want to push. I accepted that.

We were watching a movie sitting on our couch when I was crying without take a notice. She saw that and she asking me what is going on. I couldn't tell her yet. I need time. I just need to be with her a little bit more. After telling her that we are over. I know it. She would never stay. I would loose her.

She is asking me again and then I break into tears. I can't anymore. I tell her that I met my parents yesterday. I knew that she disliked them and she was curious for the outcome of what I would say.

"They told me that if we were to continue this sinful relationship they would disinherit me."

"And you told them to fuck off?" she says

I can't say anything. I am out of words

"You told them to fuck off Ashley?"

"Spence.. Please understand. I couldn't"

"You couldn't what? You couldn't stand to your parents and say that if they disinherit you.. you just don't care? That you didn't need their money?"

I needed their money. I needed them to my life. I didn't want to be a live orphan.

"That's the thing. I need their money"

She is socked. She couldn't expect that from me.

I'm trying to reach her but she stands up. Away from me. I know that this is the end.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I love you"

"Don't. Just don't. You don't have the right"

"Just leave."

"Please Spencer"

"Just go"

"Spence"

"Ok. Stay. I'll leave" and she left. She left me behind. I'm crying now and I don't know what to do.

It was our last week at school. We graduate in four days. I'm trying to talk her but as always she shut her bedroom door. We didn't speak a whole weak. I know that she is packing. But where is gonna stay?

I enter the living room. I was out to clear my head. I see her for the first time in a week. She's is packing. I have to ask her.

"Where are you going? Where are you gonna stay?

She doesn't say anything. She keep packing.

"Spence?"

"At my parents"

"Why don't you stay till graduation and leave later."

"There is no need. I already talked with my parents and they are waiting for me"

I feel better now that I know that she will stay with her parents. But what did she say to them? What Arthur and Paula will think of me now?

"Spence…?"

"What Ashley?"

"Please remember that I love you." I hope that she loves me as much as I do.

"So… It is true what they say. Love isn't enough." She says " If it was then we would be together"

It is true. I can't say anything.

"There is a track downstairs waiting. I should leave"

She is leaving and I have to make a move. I grab her and kiss her. She doesn't make a move at first but then she kissed me back. Like it's her last time. Our last time. And then she whispers.. "I love you, but you hurt me. Goodbye Ashley. I hope you chose the right way and be happy". And with that she left me. Crying, down on my knees. I lost her. My one and truly love. And a cry even more.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next chapter I'm thinking it will be three years later. What Ashleys and Spencers life is now. Where they stand. Is there a future for them?**

**R&R**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Thank you all for the story alerts and favorite my story. Here is another update as I promised. I will write another chapter when I get back from work. The story goes 3 years later after Spencer and Ashley broke up… Lets see what are they doing with their lives and without each other. I promise that they will get back together…xx**

**brokenheartedmhe: Yeah, it was kinda sad but they can't always be happy. I thought to break them up so they can meet again some time in the future. So read the new chapters and tell me. Thanks again.. Your are my favorite one fan xx**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Spencer's POV**

_Tik tik tik_

_It's my damn alarm. Is it 6.30 already?__ Ahhh.. I can't get up. I didn't sleep till 3.00 o'clock in the morning._

"Goodmorning babe"

"Oh hi baby. You worked me out yesterday and now I have to go to work and I haven't slept any. Bad boy"

"Oh come on. It was our anniversary."

"I knoow" he rich under my shirt and caresses my breasts. _Oh no I can't be late_

"Down boy. I have to get up and have a shower. If I don't.. I'll be late and I don't want to be late."

"Ok I suppose"

"Good" I get up to go to the bathroom

"May I join you?"

"No"

"Ooookkk"

I finish my shower, getting dress, take an apple with me and my thermos and leave.

Here I am. 3 years later. Working in an office for abused children. I graduated from UCLA and my father helped me to find a job. I'm very happy that I can work with children. I love them. I wanted children someday. But only if it was with her. If we were to raise our children together. But she is not here. Ashley is not here. And I am thinking of her every single minute of the I'm with Mark now. We are together two years now. He is a nice guy. Intelligent, a gentleman, he spoils me, he loves me unconditionally. He even proposed to go and live with him. Ihaven't answer him yet. I don't know if I can. I love him but I'm not in love with him.

Some may say what am I doing? Be with Ashley, was the most amazing 3 years of my life. She was my soul mate. No. She still is. But after what she told me.. She broke my heart in pieces. For a long time I couldn't go on with my life. I was always at work. Every single thing reminded me of her. I had to move on. Then one day as I was walking back to my home I run into Mark. I didn't watch were I was going and I knocked him down.. He didn't say anything. He just smiled..

He wanted to take me out for coffee or dinner. I can't say that I wasn't flattered. After all it has been long time since I had someone else's attention. I wasn't looking for a relationship. I had still Ashley on my mind. It was.. what 8 months that they were broken up? It was still fresh. But Mark, he reminded me of her. They had almost the same brown-chocolate eyes. Sometimes I think he has the same grin as she. Or maybe I'm going crazy.

So we were going out for a month now. We weren't an official couple yet. I told him that I was going out of a long relationship. Of course I haven't told him that I had a relationship with a girl. He didn't need to know. What you don't know can't kill you! If you ask me I don't know why I was feeling safe with him. Maybe his eyes… Oh my God.. he has the same eyes with Ashley. That's why I feel safe with him. I always felt safe with Ashley but in a different way. With Mark it is safe because it's not censurable by other people. Not that it matters for me. I had never had problem being public with Ashley. She was afraid though. The daughter of the damn Davies. I lost her because of them and their fucking money.

Mark was there for me. He didn't try anything I didn't want to. After all he was a gentleman. After a month or so, we were going out for 3 months, it was the first time he kissed me. His kiss was tender but not as Ashley's. I had to stop thinking of her. Maybe I could be with Mark. That's when my whole world broke. As we were walking by a shop with electronic devises I saw her. The TV they had by the window was showing Ashley. I had to get inside. I could care less in that exact moment for Mark and what he could think. I could find an explanation later. So I get inside to hear what it says…

"Breaking news. Ashley Davies, the daughter of Rafe and Christine Davies, the well known and wealthy family, announced her forthcoming wedding with her fiancé Josh Wellington." As the reporter telling the story they showed Ashley with Josh holding hands in his house, no.. better his mansion, walking to his garden and kissing. If my heart could break another time I suppose that would be the time.

I didn't know what was happening all this time. I didn't want to know what she was doing with her life. I had to. But after all this moths, I had to see what I saw. I had to hear what I heard. Ashley was getting married. Josh. The money goes to money. After all maybe I was a phase for her. She didn't love me. I was her toy. Three years of nothing. But why am I better? I'm with Mark now. Don't I? Why shouldn't she be with someone else and forget me. She already made her choice. And it wasn't me.

All that time while I was talking to myself and seeing Ashley, Mark was behind me. He didn't say anything. And if he did I didn't know what I should tell him. So I take him by his hand and we leave. I just wanted to walk. And that we did. I wanted to feel someone to hold me and Mark was there. So I hold him and let my tears flow. For then on I had to forget Ashley. She was someone else's. She will never be mine again. But why I feel that she has my heart although is broken? That's because I love her. But I have to learn to not love her. I'm with Mark now. Mark. And his eyes looking at me. His brown-chocolate eyes. It will be difficult.

* * *

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be Ashley's POV. And the next Spashley. So stay with me and find what will happen..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Italics it's what Ashley thinks the exact time for whatever happens to her. The other it's her when she remembers. I hope I didn't confuse you guys.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

**Ashley's POV**

How the time pass. It's been already three years since I broke it off with Spencer. I can't take her out of my mind. She is still there. Hunting me. Her beautiful eyes. Her beautiful ocean eyes that change color when her mood change. Like those mood rings. I will never forget the color of her eyes when I told her why we had to break it off. It was grey-blue. The color when she was angry. I didn't want to hurt her but I couldn't.. I don't like having this feeling.

After that day, the day she left me, I was broken. We graduated and this day was the last time I saw her so near me. She left with her parents before I can talk to her. To say at least that I'm proud of her. I guess she didn't want anything with me. I rent the apartment and I went at my parents. Let's just say that my mother was very very happy that I was going to live with them again. She could control me again. I would be the perfect daughter for her. She would make it sure that I would be the perfect daughter. The no GAY daughter.

So it was a bright day. I was thinking Spencer. _What is she doing? How she feels?_ And then my mom knocked my door. "_What does she want again? Can't I have some alone time for once?._

_Knock Knock_

_What the fuck does she want?_

I had to let her in. Although I'm sure she had no problem storming in my bedroom.

"yes?"

"Ashley? It's me dear. Are you ok? You didn't answer me the first time"

"Yes mom. I'm ok. Why shouldn't I be"

"I don't know. So.. I want you to tell you something that will make you really happy"

"What is it mom? What it's supposed to make me really really happy?" I told her a little bit ironically rolling my eyes.

"Guess what. I told the Wellingtons to come for dinner tomorrow. Isn't it great? Josh is back from Yale and it's a great opportunity for you to meet him"

"…."

"Hello.. are you listening me?"

"Yes mom." _Unfortunately_

"So take my credit card and go buy something gorgeous. I want you to be perfect"

_Yeah the perfect porcelain doll. That's me. Too bad I can't have that porcelain smile too though._

"yeah ok." And she gave me her Golden credit card. You know what I mean.

So I'm taking a quick shower and head out to buy something as my mother would want me to.. I walk and walk when out of nowhere I see Spencer. She didn't see me because she didn't watch where she was going. Also I was way too far away for her to see me. She knock down someone and tried to help him. He was smiling at her and she was ok with it. She was smiling too. _Why I feel strange? Maybe it's because I still love her._ _Yeah. Probably that's why it is._ I couldn't leave it. I had to know. They were still talking. _What the fuck are they saying? They are complete strangers._ They walked back to a coffee shop. _WHAT?_ I was standing behind a column and tried to see what was happening. _He holds her hand. Why is he holding her hand? Why is she ok with that hand holding?_ I couldn't take it anymore. _I.. I have to go. I think that my day it's over._

I came back home. All the time thinking of Spencer and that guy. _Guy? As a boy? As a man? What is she thinking? She hates me that much?_ But I couldn't claim her as mine anymore. I was the one that told her that we were over. I couldn't claim her as mine. And I couldn't be with her. _And now I had to meet that Josh guy. Like I'm something to show off._

The day that the Wellingtons would come and pay their visit or to find a bride came and I was off. I was still thinking of Spencer. I had to put a fake smile just for a day. I think I could. And they were here. They arrived. And I had to greet them. Don't forget. I'm the perfect daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Wellington, Mr. Wellington. I'm Ashley. Welcome to our home"

"Well hello Ashley. I'm very glad to meet you. This is our son Josh" she said and pointed to a very handsome boy, with blond hair coming to the door. He was just parked their car and he was coming to meet his parents.

"Josh. This is Ashley. Christine's daughter. You remember Christine. Don't you?"

"Of course mother. Hello Ashley" he gave me his hand and I shaked it. He put off his sun glasses and I met with blue eyes. If I wasn't afraid that maybe I was crazy I could tell that it was like Spencer's. Not that ocean blue but quite the same. _Oh my God. They have the same eyes. It will be a very interesting evening._

Actually Josh was a nice guy. He just had come back from Yale. He was studying to be a lawyer. He even graduated first in his class. Clever, handsome, with good manners, and of course one of my moms elite.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk? This grow up thing doesn't suit me" he told me laughing

" Of course. Let me tell my mom that we are going out for a walk."

"Mom, sorry, Josh and I going for a walk in the garden. Ok?"

"Of course honey. Take your time. The dinner is not ready yet." She said smiling at me. It was what she wanted. I getting know better Josh Wellington.

"Ok. We may go. I told her. The dinner is not ready yet."

"Perfect". _Perfect_

Josh was easy. Although he was from a rich family, he graduated from Yale, yet he wasn't like other boys of his age or his wealth. He was fine, funny, like the best boyfriend every girl would like to have. For now I needed a friend. He didn't try anything. We had a great talk about our pasts, friends, and relationships. When we talked about friends I mentioned my best friend's name. Spencer. He saw that I had a sad smile on my face. He didn't ask. What I could say to him. Why were we not friends anymore? He didn't ask and I didn't say anything. I even told him that I had a long term relationship with someone and the break up was still fresh. I didn't know what he had but he made me feel ok with him telling him all this things. We came back for our dinner.

When the time came they get up to leave but before that Josh took me to a corner and asked my phone number.

"I had a great time with you Ashley today. I would like to see you again without the parents watching our moves. Would you like that?"

"I had a great time too Josh. Yeah why not?"

"So may ask your number so I can call you" and I gave him my number.

We gave me a call when they got home. We met the next day and the day after that and the day after that.. We were going out for two months. He tried to kiss me enough times but I wasn't ready. I still had Spencer in my mind. We were walking hand by hand one day in the park when I saw her again. It would be one million blonds but I could still notice which one it was her. Again she didn't see me. They had their back on us. They. Spencer and that guy from the coffee shop. And I saw him kissing her. And she was kissing back. _What is she doing? I don't feel ok. I think that my heart is breaking. Again. I can't.. Spencer.._

Josh saw the sudden expression of mine. I took his hand and we left. That day it was my first kiss with Josh. If she moved on I had to move on. I couldn't mop all the time for the choice I made almost a year before. I had to forget and go on. So I kissed Josh. And he kissed me back. After 5 months we were together he proposed to me. I thought about it for a while but then I said yes. I knew my mother would be more than ok with me. _The perfect straight daughter. At least I can try. Josh seems ok. I would be happy with him. I would be happier with Spencer but this.. this is not going to happen._

I thought that I would never see her again. I thought that getting married with Josh I would forget her. Little did I know that not only I would see her but that I would talk to her again.

* * *

**TBC**

**I think that every chapter that has to do with Ashley it's always longer than the others. Don't you think?**

**Next chapter Spashley reunion. I don't know which POV I'll have. I'm still thinking.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here I am. Again. As I promised. With another update. I couldn't decide whose POV to write so I wrote boths. So this chapter will have Spencer's and Ashley's POV. From this chapter and on the girls speaking in present tense and not in past. So we are three years later after their break up. I had to write what happen between those years. But now they live in the present. With their "halfs". Enjoy…**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

**Spencer's POV**

Yesterday it was my two and a half anniversary of Mark's and I. When I got home from work he had candles across the lane. The table was set with candlesticks. He had cooked and the table had pedals of red roses. So romantic. So perfect. But then I though how was my 3 year anniversary of Ashley's and mine. No. I had to put that thought away. I can't think of her.. She is married now. Yeah.. She married 5 months after the announce I saw at that shop. She is married for 2 years now. I was so masochist that I read the tabloids and saw her wedding at TV. She was so beautiful. But then I noticed her. You mean how? Ashley was the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Probably the camera guy saw what I've seen and had a lot of shots at her face. So I noticed that she didn't smiled. She smiled but it wasn't hers. It was fake. For the crowd. But anyway. I couldn't care. It was her choice.

That night ended with sex, I won't give you details. I didn't sleep because of Mark and the sex we did but mainly because of her. This anniversary reminded of ours. So when I heard the alarm at 6.30 I was a little bit frustrated. I slept only 2 hours. When I get up Mark reached for me and begun to touch me under my shirt. I didn't wear anything under so it was kind of obvious that Mark wanted another round. I wasn't in the mood and besides I was late. I told him no although he tried to come with me in the shower.

I took my shower and left. Today wasn't an easy day. I had to see some potentials parents who wanted to adopt 2 of my children. I was waiting the time to go home and relax a little. When I came home I thought that Mark was at his house but his clothes were at my bed. So where is he?

"Mark? Are you home? Mark?" I hear his voice from the bathroom.

"Hey babe. I'm taking a shower. Wanna join?"

"Nah.. I can't even take my clothes off"

"I can take your clothes off."

"Mark.. really. Are you always thinking of sex?" I swear to God. If he had sex every single hour he wouldn't mind

"No. Only with you. I just love your body."

"You only want me because of my body?"

"No. I said I love your body. But I love you. I love how you move. I love your eyes. I love the way you think. I love everything about you."

"Ok then. You saved yourself."

"From whom?"

"From me of course"

"So are you gonna join me or what?"

"Nope. Finish. I will be waiting for you in the living room."

After 10 minutes he came and sat near me. He has a huge grin on his face. Like he knows something that I don't. I am curious..

"Mark? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Actually yes. But I prefer to show you."

He is acting a little strange.

"What is it? You know I don't like surprises!"

"This is not a surprise. Well maybe it is. You will see"

He is getting up and goes to my bedroom. He returns with an envelope.

"Here. It's my surprise or my gift for our anniversary. You thought that the candles and the food was my gift? I don't think so."

"What is it inside? I'm afraid to look."

"Just open it."

Inside two tickets for San Francisco. He knows that's my favorite city. I wanted to go for so long. Actually I had plans to go with someone else. You know who. But we didn't make it. So I am going with Mark.

"San Francisco? Are you for real? And where are we gonna stay?"

"Don't worry. Everything is planned"

"But my work?"

"I already called them. They have no problem. So are you ok?"

"Of course. When are we leaving?"

"Today. So pack you things. We have to be at the airport in 4 hours."

I was so excited and then so sad. I packed my things. He had already packed his things and we left.

**Ashley's POV**

I'm sitting alone in my bedroom. I look outside the window. It's my favorite spot of this house. Better.. this mansion. Where only to people live inside and the people that are helping. Josh had left for his work very early. He won't come back till 22.00 o'clock. That's our routine. He gets up. He leaves. He comes back. We eat. I'm 26 and I feel old. Married for two years and I feel like it is 30. I didn't expect Josh to be that way. At the beginning he was fine. He had fun. But know all he thinks about is his wok. I don't really care to be sincere. I'm just alone. And I have nothing to do. How many times you can go for shopping? Not that much. I saw Josh more like a friend and a security blanket. So I was missing my friend and not my husband.

Last week it was our wedding anniversary. All day I was thinking of Spencer's and mine. Our three years together. I'm wondering what is she doing? Is she with that guy still? Is she happy without me? I don't want her miserable. I want her to be happy. But only with me. The last year I think of her more and more. I never stopped actually. I think that I should tell Josh about Spencer. I can't anymore. I could care less. I don't know if I can ever be with Spencer after I did to her but I can't lie anymore. My parents know that I still think of Spencer. I told them actually. My mother was ok this time. I don't know why. She told me that I could wait a little more.. I couldn't understand.. but I let it be. I hear keys and a door shut. It's already 22.00?

"Ashley? Ashley I'm home"

"Hey. I'm upstairs. I'm coming"

"Hey you. How are you? Did you do anything today?"

"Nah. I was sitting and thinking."

"Of what?"

"Nothing. Stupid stuff." I couldn't tell him right now. I needed time

"Well.. I'm starving. Can we go sit and eat please??"

"Of course. The dinner is ready"

We ate and then sat in the living room. He had a whisky and I had a martini. It was one of our routines. He turns his head and kisses me.

"Honey.. my partners told me that I had to go to San Francisco to seal a contract with a company. I had to leave tomorrow"

"San Francisco?" I made a sad smile and he noticed.

"yeah. I know it's your favorite city."

"yes it is." He doesn't know why it's my favorite city though.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Probably I will be sitting here doing nothing."

"Nope. You won't do anything because you are coming with me"

"What? Are you for real? Really?" I was so so happy that I could go with him. I would be happier if I could go with her.

"Yes really. I thought you need to do something else instead of nothing."

"Perfect. What time are we flying?"

"We have to be at the airport at 6.00. Our flight it's on 7.30"

"I'm going to pack my things"

"Ok. Could you please help with mine later?"

"Of course lazy boy"

I can't believe it. I'm going to San Francisco. Maybe with the wrong person. But still I could feel that she is with me. San Francisco.. I'm coming!

**Spencer's POV**

We are here at last. I couldn't sleep in the plane. I was anxious. I had a strange feeling. I am here with Mark and all I can think about its Ashley. Why is it always like that? We are staying at HILTON. Mark thought of everything. He is the best boyfriend ever. But I only see him as the best boy friend ever. I do have sex with him. That doesn't mean that I always enjoy it. Most of the time I'm thinking of Ashley. I know that is not ok for Mark. I think that after our trip I'll tell him to break it up. I can't lie to him anymore. I can't lie to myself either. So for now I'll enjoy this trip.

**Ashley's POV**

We are here. As I breathe the air of San Francisco my mind travels four years before. When Spencer and I were making plans to visit San Francisco. If I can't be with her I can always think of her. Like she is near me or something. We are staying at HILTON. It's near the company Josh has to go for that contract thing. I don't understand those things and I don't care. I'm here. That's it's something that I do care. We go to our suite to leave our things. Mark is going to take a shower. I go down to pay for our room. Four nights and five days. That's how long we are staying.

**Spencer's POV**

I left Mark in our room. I wanted to go down to ask them about the air condition. It doesn't work and it's getting hot outside. I take the elevator and press 0.

**Ashley's POV**

I press the button that says lobby and going down. I go straight to the hotel manager to pay. For a moment I feel strange. Like something.. I don't know. I have shudders. I turn my back. And then I see her. Blond hair, blue ocean eyes. Gorgeous as ever. Looking at me.

**Spencer POV**

I can't believe that she stands before me. I must look like I saw a ghost. Well she is a ghost. The ghost of my past. And she is looking at me. And I am looking at her. She is gorgeous. As always. Her hairs are longer now and darker. She didn't change a lot. As I remember her.

**Ashley POV**

I have to touch her to see if she is real. My feet moving without notice. I'm moving. I'm looking. I want to touch her.

**Spencer's POV**

She is coming. She is coming and I can't stay still. I have to touch her. After three years she is here. Standing before me. She is touching my left arm. I didn't feel her touch for such a long time. It's warm. It's Ashley. Oh my God.

**Ashley's POV**

I'm touching her. She feels.. so warm. We haven't said a word to each other. Probably we both know that we need to understand what is happening. When I..

"Spencer?"

"Ashley"

"When?"

"How?

* * *

**TBC**

**That's it for today. Next chapter. The talk. Spashley again. Yay…..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh yeah. They meet again. They talk. So read below and to see what happens between them. It's only Spencer's POV  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Spencer's POV**

Three years and I haven't seen her. Three years and she still has my heart. Now she is here and we are looking each other. I think that someone up there is laughing right now. Ashley.. she is here in San Francisco and we are both staying at the same Hotel. Fate? I believe it is. I always believed that what we both have is something strange. When she wasn't near me I knew somehow that I could feel her. Like the day when Mark and I met. I felt something heart inside me. Like a fire. Whenever she was near I could feel something burning me. That's how I feel right now. She is looking at me. I try to say something, when I hear my name.

"Spencer?"

"Ashley?" It feels so good to be able to say her name.

"When?"

"How"

Almost at the same time those questions going out from our mouths.

She tries to hug me but she hesitates. She thinks I'm mad at her still. But she doesn't know that I could never hate. I was mad at her yes but I could never hate her. I hug her first. It's something that I want to. She hugs me too. So tight like she will never see me again. I hear her breathe my scent as I do the same. It's been too long since I held her in my arms.

"Spencer.."

"Yeah"

"Is this real? Are you here or is it me? Am I crazy?"

"No Ashley. You don't see visions. _I laugh a little because I feel awkward_. We are here."

"Isn't it strange? To meet after all this time at the same place we wanted to come?" she says

"Some saying that this is fate."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Do you have time for a coffee? We can catch up a little"

"yeah." I forgot about Mark

"So how you've been? Are you working somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'm working as a social worker. I'm working with abused children and try to find them a nice place to live and move on."

"That's you. I couldn't imagine anything else of you."

"Well, how about you?" I didn't want to ask about her marriage.

"Well, I'm doing nothing. I didn't practiced what I studied. Although sometimes I write down whatever I think and put music on in."

"That's nice. Hm.. so.. how's Josh?" I can't. I need to ask her

"Well.. ehm.. we married three years ago." Her voice wasn't of someone's that has been happy. She is sad. Her eyes don't have that spark.

"Are you happy?"

"To be honest. No. Josh is great. He is everything you would want in a man. But…"

"But..?"

"You were always in my mind Spence. All these years it was you. I know I screw that up by leaving you. But I never stopped loving you. I love Josh, but in a friend way."

"So why did you marry him Ashley? Don't answer. I kind of feel that has to do with your parents again."

"Please Spencer.. I know what you are thinking. I could say no. But I didn't. Josh.. Josh was someone that I could feel safe and my parents would be happy."

"But clearly you aren't"

"No."

"So… what about you? Are you with someone?" I couldn't lie to her

"Yes. Mark. Actually we are here together for our two and a half years together. It was his present."

"Oww" I see her expressions change. She drops her head down.

"I see that we both are with someone else. Don't we? Clearly we moved on" I didn't want to be harsh on her

"No. I didn't move on. You were with me all the time."

"Are you for real Ashley? You left me because your parents told you to choose. And then you married someone only because you felt safe and ofcccooourse for your parents. Again. How this is about me. Where in your life I existed?"

"You were always in my heart. ..Heart. Yes. I married Josh. It was a mistake. Now I understand it."

"Are you saying that you were not intimate with him?"

"I was. The last year we are not. I can't lie to him anymore. I can't lie to myself anymore. I want to tell him that I love you. That it was always you."

"So.. are you here with him?"

"Yes. He is here for work and he took me together cause he knew that San Francisco it's my favorite city."

At that exact time both our phones bipping.

"It's Josh" she says and I look at her

"It's Mark" probably he got worry. I didn't call him back to tell him. I can hear her talk to her phone.

"Hey.. yeah.. I'm sorry… No.. I paid for the room… Yes.. I just caught up with a friend of mine… Spencer… yeah.. ok"

"Well.. is everything ok?"

"yeah. Everything it's as supposed to be." She says looking at me. A huge grin on her face. That's the smile I remember. Her unique smile.

"So.. I think I should get goin"

"Yeah. But.. can I see you again? Please? Coffee or drink or dinner?"

"I don't know. I can't leave Mark alone. We came together you know."

"But we could go out for dinner or something. The four of us. So they can meet and then we could go somewhere the both us. To remember the past."

"I don't know"

"Pleeeasssse Spence. Please?" oh she didn't. She pouted. Damn you Ashley. I can't say no now.

"Ok. My room is 2014. Call me so we can arrange."

"Ok. It's a date."

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back… with another chapter and another later at night!! Spashley… the date and maybe something more. No.. Sure there is something more!!You know what I mean!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13**

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe that Spencer is here and we are going out this evening!! Well there is a four people party but I don't care.. Since Spencer said yes and I'm gonna see her.. Well that's something!! This time I'm not gonna let her get away. I'll try to show her that I love her. That I have always loved her. I know that she loves me but I don't know. She is with Mark now and she seems happy. Ahh.. I don't know.. I need to show her how much I missed her. _I hear someone calling my name._

"Ashley?"

"Ashley? Can you hear me?" is Josh. I was completely lost with thoughts of Spencer

"Eh.. yeah.. sorry. I was thinking"

"I can tell. So what's up with Spencer? Isn't she your best friend you told me?"

"Yes. She is."

"How nice! You meet after all these years. You haven't told me anything about her." _Yeah_

"All you need to know for now is that she is my best friend. We fell apart some years before and that's it. Some other time I'll tell you the entire story but not now."

"Ok I suppose"

"I told her that we are going for dinner tonight. She is here with her boyfriend." _Boyfriend _"so you will have company"

"Ok. What time we suppose to meet?"

"Around 21.00. Now it's 18.00 so we should get ready."

"Ashley.. its' three hours till then."

"So? I want to take a shower. Do whatever you like but be ready at time."

"Ok ok. Gosh. You are getting crazy"

_Whatever. __I have to be beautiful for her tonight_

So the time was 20.50 and I couldn't wait any long. "Josh are you ready? I'm going down"

"yeah I'm coming with you"

We are going down. There she is. SHE is perfect. She wears a beautiful blue cocktail dress and she has her hair up. Is it hot inside or I'm feeling hot? I'm wearing a short black cocktail dress with red pip toes and I have my hair down with curls. The way she likes it. She is looking at me. If I didn't know I would say that she is checking me out. But what the hell? I'm doing the same exact thing.. She is beautiful.

"Hey guys. This is Josh. My husband. This is Spencer and this is Mark. Her boyfriend"

"Well hello. Very nice to meet you both. Spencer. I'm so glad to meet you at last. Ashley said that you were best friends"

" were" _and something more than best friends. But another time josh.._

"So I hope you can tell me some thing about you because Ashley haven't told me yet anything for you"

"I think I could" Spencer. I can see that she is not so happy. She is looking everywhere except me. Probably because of Josh and what I haven't told him about her"

"So I think that we should go guys. The reservation is on 21.30" I say and we leave.

* * *

**_At the restaurant_**

Spencer and I sitting opposite of each other. Pairs sitting next to each other. We discussed so many things. Politics, what we do for our living, how we pass our time and then BAM..

"So Spencer. Could you please tell me how you and Ashley met? She is a mystery when she wants." _Ok Josh_. I think that he is annoying. Why I didn't see that all these years?

"Well where do I begin?" Spencer looks at me and smiles "we met when we were both at college. She helped me one time when I needed help and from then on we were best friends"

"That's all? Ashley was it so much to tell me that?"

"Spencer and I weren't on speaking terms that time and when I was thinking of her and telling her name I was getting sad." Well is kinda true. When I was thinking of Spencer I was always crying and I didn't Josh see me cry and ask questions.

"And why you weren't on speaking terms?"

"Josh please. You are getting curious. Curiosity killed the cat" then I see Spencer get up

"Excuse for a minute"

"Are you ok baby? Don't you feel ok?" Mark asks her

"I'm ok. I just need to go to the bathroom for a minute. I'll be back in five" and she leaves

Two minutes later and I can't. I need to go to see if she is ok

"I think I should go to see if she is alright"

* * *

**_At the bathroom_**

I open the door and I see her wiping her eyes. Probably she was crying.

"Spencer? Are you ok baby?" oops. It escaped from my tongue. I see that she didn't like it

"Baby? Baby? I don't know if you know it but you are here with your _husband_ Ashley."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't.."

"No you shouldn't. You lost that right. You lost the right to call me baby or whatever"

"I know. I know. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Spencer"

"Sorry it's not enough. Sorry can't bring back the tears I cried over you for 9 months Ash.." she said Ash

"You said Ash.. I haven't heard that nickname for a long time. Everyone who tries to cut my name I stop then right there. You only have the right to say it." I say and I touch her arm and then I cup her face. She closes her eyes

"You don't know how I missed you. Your beautiful eyes. Your face. You! I missed all of you"

"I missed you to Ash. So very much but.." before she finishes I kiss her on her lips. She doesn't make a move to reject the kiss so I try again. Those lips! Now she is kissing me back. Tenderly we kiss and kiss lip to lip when I try to enter her mouth with my tongue. Tongue to tongue I kiss her and kiss her like there is no ending. I push her inside the toilet and I touch everything of her. I lick her neck and behind her ear. I touch her breasts and I lift up her dress caressing her thighs. I hear her moan and I start to turn on. She kisses my pulse point and she knows that I like what she is doing because I moan in her ear "I want you". The heavy make out continues as we hear someone enter the bathroom. We giggle and we wait that stupid someone to leave. I touch her face again and I kiss her lips. I can't keep myself off her.

"I think that we should get out because our dates will think that something happened to us" she says and I could care less for josh and _Mark _right now.

"I don't care. All I care is you."

"Assshh.. please.. It's not the time or the place to continue what we started. Although I know that I want you I don't know. Mark is outside and I never cheated on him"

"Me neither. But I was always thinking of you when we were.. you know intimate with Josh"

"Me too. That's strange isn't it?"

"That we were thinking each other doing sex with our boyfriends? I wouldn't say strange. It's what is real. I told you that I was always thinking of you.. but I don't know what you were feeling all this time." I need her to tell me

"Well.. I never get over you Ash. You were always it for me. The one. Mark was a safe blanket and I needed someone to hold me. To forget you. But it was something that I couldn't take off my mind. If you want to know.. I love you too. I never stopped!"

"I want you so bad. I missed making love to you. I missed.."

"I missed you too. But what are we gonna do? You seem to forget that out there there are two people waiting for us."

"I'll think of something. Now could you please kiss me again before we go out?"

"I was wondering when you would ask"

* * *

**At the table**

"Where were you guys?" Mark says

"Spencer wasn't feeling well. So until she was ok I was there to help her."

"Spencer you seem to have fever. Are you ok?" I giggle. No one but Spencer seems that and roll her eyes. Fever? Ok

"Well all this time you were inside I arranged with Mark here that we should go to play golf tomorrow. You don't have problem right girls? You will have time to catch up for the lost time. Spencer and I smile to each other and say "No" at the same time.

"So Mark. You and I tomorrow."

_You and I Spencer tomorrow__. I think that tomorrow is too far away._

We were at our hotel and ready to say our goodbyes when I hug Spencer and whisper in her ear "Till tomorrow baby.. I can't wait to feel you inside me again…" and kiss her.

"I can't wait Ashley"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

* * *

**TBC**

**Do I need to say what the next chapter will be. Yeah.. Spashley loooove. When I get back home I'll write the next chapter..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Spashley time... **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Rated M+**

**Spencer's POV**

What am I doing? I can't believe that Ashley and I before one hour were together. In a bathroom. Making out like schoolgirls. Although is wrong why I have this feeling inside me telling me that is right? I know that she messed up. I know that she hurt me but I can't say that I don't love her or want her. It was always her. I couldn't give my whole heart to Mark because it was always hers. But I need to tell Mark. I don't know what is gonna happen with Ashley but I need to tell him that we should break up. Now the only thing I think it's Ashley and tomorrow. I can hear Mark coming.

"Spencer? Are you up?"

"hm.. yeah.. what's up?"

"Josh is a nice guy. They are a very nice couple. Like us" and he kissed me. Ashley's kisses it's better

"Yeah.. like us"

"So what are you two gonna do tomorrow? I vote sopping."

"We'll see. Maybe that or coffee or something. I'm sure that we will have our hands occupied" I laugh inside now. Very very much. I know for sure with what my hands will be occupied.

"Ok baby. So… are you tired?" I know where this goes.

"Yeah, very. And I'm sleepy."

"Coooome on.. I could massage you.."

"Please Mark. No. I'm in no mood for anything. So goodnight baby. Ok?" and I kiss him

"Well.. ok goodnight"

Tomorrow has come and I can't wait to see Ashley. Oh my God. I feel like I am in high school again and sneaking out to be with my boyfriend. Or girlfriend! Mark left early this morning with Josh. So I am waiting for Ashley to call to tell me if the cost is clear.

_Ring ring ring_

Right in time.. "hey you. How are you today?" she asks "I'm fine I suppose. No. I'm perfect."

"And why is that? If I may ask?" I can hear giggle from the phone

"You see. I have a hot date with someone"

"Spencer? Who that might be? Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Nah.. just a little."

"Ok. I'm jealous. So stop it. Even if I know that I'm jealous of myself. But anyway.. the cost is clear. Your room or mine??"

"I don't know. Is it safe? If they come earlier and they catch us in uncomfortable position??"

"No they won't. I called the reception and told them that if Mr Wellington arrive to call me. So we are fine. And golf lasts enough hour. Any other insecurities?

"No. I am ok. I suppose your room"

"I'll be waiting for you.."

"I will be there in five"

She was waiting for me behind the door. The moment I knocked she opened the door right away with only her towel wrapped her naked body. She capped my face immediately and kissed me as she never did for 3 years. I couldn't oppose of course. It was three years that we hadn't felt each other.

"Well hello to you too."

"Aha.." she continues kissing me

"Ashley.. you are a sex dog"

"Only with you. I missed you. Sooooooooo much!"

"Me too." She starts walk backwards very very sexy and throws her towel down. She is standing naked in front of me. She goes by the bed and lay her naked body. I can't do anything but stare. With my mouth open.

"Are you coming? I am feeling cold!"

"In a minute. I just like what I see from where I am standing."

"Now, are you going to make love to me, or do I have to do everything myself?"

"By all means, I'll just sit and watch."

"Spence come here. Now. I need you"

Her head was slightly cocked to the side, her chin barely raised. She looked vulnerable, and I have to admit I liked seeing her that way for a change. I cupped her chin and jaw in my hand, to insure she would make no sudden movement, and gently kissed her bottom lip. I put my hands on either side of her head, stroking behind her ears, and running my fingers into her hair as I continued to kiss her. Our lips had been made to kiss one another. I had always believed this. I caressed her left breast with my other hand. I moved it gently, stroking near her nipple, and then alternated to cupping and squeezing her entire breast.

My mouth enveloped her right nipple and I gently sucked and traced around it with my tongue. Ashley gasped and pressed herself against me, putting both hands around my head and neck and pulling me closer into her. Her request, "Spencer … kiss me … please," "First tell me how much you want me. Tell me how hot you are for me right now." I moved my right hand between her legs and slowly ran it up her thigh. I left my hand at the top of her thigh and kissed her. I had never felt her kiss me back with that much urgency.

I begun rubbing her with my thumb and sucking her clit moving my fingers over her, and then into her. Then I moved my mouth back to her breast and her movements became more intense. I could feel her arousal. A few moments later, she exploded into an orgasm, "Spencer, oh god … oh … god."

Maybe feeling this way is wrong, but in those moments after, I felt so much power over her that it made me want to cry. It was too much. But I knew she felt the same way.

"That was incredible, baby. It was kind of overwhelming …"

"Kind off overwhelming?"

"It was out of this fucking world. I can't feel my legs. I didn't feel like this for a long time"

"I'm happy that I can still make you feel this way"

"You always make me this incredible happy Spence. I love you. So much. Please believe me when I am saying that."

"I do believe you. And by the way… I love you too missy"

"Oh come here." And she kissed me again. "I think it's my time now to rock your world" and how she did rock my world…

She begun undressing me. I was still with my clothes. Well only with my underwears but she unclasped my bra and tossed it somewhere in the room. Kissing my breasts and moving her tongue over my nipples. When she leaned in to kiss me, she barely brushed my lips. I responded by raising my head up to meet her, but she pulled away. She continued teasing me in this way for a bit and then went for my neck with her mouth, at the same time moving her thigh between my legs, pressing into me and moving slowly and rhythmically. I became dizzy with the sensation of her hands moving along my body. She knew exactly where to touch me. Our bodies moved together as one. She moved her mouth to my ear. "Does that feel good, baby? It's gonna feel even better. In a minute, I'm gonna make you scream." She took my hands and put them on either side of my head and pinned them there. She kissed my neck and teased my lips again.. As my hips thrust against her hard I moved my mouth away and climaxed in a breathless spasm of pure pleasure. I screamed. And I screamed hard of her name "Assshleeyy…" She released my hands and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in tighter.

We lay there, on our sides, close to one another, gently stroking each other's backs, hair, and arms. It feels like it was yesterday. We were together, in our bedroom. Away from anything and everyone. I could never imagine being so comfortable or ever so much in love with anyone else. I think that I'm falling for her. Again.

"Speeence…" I saw her crying

"Hey. What's up? Why are you crying?"

"I can't stop crying. These are tears for me being happy. With you. Us Laying here. I am happy Spence. I can't loose you again. I can't think of loosing you"

"You are not gonna loose me. I'm here."

"For now. What about tomorrow? What about when we are gonna get home?"

"Can we please not have this talk right now? We just made love. I want to embrace that feeling. To memorise this in my head. I'll tell you one thing though. I can't loose you too. Not again. And this time I will fight for you."

"You don't need to fight. There is nothing to fight over. I'm gonna tell Josh about us. My parents almost know. So when we are gonna back home I'll tell them. What about Mark?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll tell him that I want to break up with him and I will tell him about us. For now I want us. So are we together together again?

"I suppose we are. Yeah. We definitely are together together again Spence. I wouldn't want it either way"

"Me too. Are you ready for round two?

"Oh hell yeah…"

* * *

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it…**

**R&R**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Marry Christmas to everyone. I won't leave from my hometown but I do love it here so I have no problem with that. Here is the next chapter. I promised 1-2 chapters a day and I kept my promise till now. So enjoy.. I hope I can have another update but I will have to get ready for my night out. You see I leave in Europe so now it's early in the evening. Enjoy..**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Rated M+**

**Ashley's POV**

It was my best day in those three years. I can't remember when I felt so happy and so whole again. Oh yes.. I remember.. It was when I was with Spencer. When it was only us and no one else. That's how I am feeling right now. Holding her in my arms. Be able to kiss her again, to touch her beautiful lips. We made love to each other almost all the morning and I say we made love because that what it is. I had sex with Josh but with Spencer is love. Now I'm thinking again with my eyes open. I feel Spencer's hand caressing my body. How I love this..

"Ash.. what are you thinking?"

"You. You are what I'm thinking almost all the day."

"I'm sure I'm not."

"Oh yes you are. When I'm with you I'm thinking of you and how to please you, when I'm not I'm thinking how I miss you and when I dream lets just say that you occupy all my dreams."

"Hm… what can I say about that? It's what exactly I'm feeling for you too. I'm so glad that we are together right now but…"

"But what? There is no but. We will tell both Josh and Mark and then we will be together as we are now."

"But how? It will be very difficult. You are married and I'm almost engaged. Mark asked me to live with him"

"Ow.. ehm.. and.. what did you tell him?"

"Don't worry. I told him than I wasn't ready but he keeps asking we get back I'll tell him. Everything"

"I hope.. that you aren't doing.. you know…"

"Well.. he wants it.. I can't always keeping him off you know."

"I hope that this is a joke. I can't think of him touching you Spence and kissing you. I can't. Not when we are together. No when I kiss you and then …"

"Stop it. You are mumbling. Of course not. I can't have sex with him after I made love with you. I don't want him to touch me like you do because I can't stand that. And.. what about you and Josh? Are you having sex?"

"I told you before that we weren't intimate for a year. I couldn't. I think that he has a girlfriend but I don't really care. Because I have one too. And she is gorgeous."

"Oh I'm sorry Ash.. But thank you also." The phone rings

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello?"

"_Mrs Wellington. It's the reception. Mr Wellington arrived __at the hotel._

"Thank you very much"

Spencer looks at me

"It was from the reception. Josh is here."

"Oh.. I have to find my things. How much time do we have? I don't want him to find me like this. Naked"

"I say about 15 minutes."

"Are you for real? I can't find my string. Ah.. Ash.. you always toss my underwears somewhere and I can't find them. Now I have to walk without panties."

"Hm.. I like that."

"Ash.. he is coming. No. Find it and give it to me tomorrow. Ok? I'm leaving. Bye.." Oh no. She is not walking out of here without a kiss.

"No kiss? No _I will miss you baby?" she kisses me and walks away._

"As for the other parts you know I do. I'll be thinking of you all day. Call me on my cell"

"Love you"

"Love you too Spence" with whole my heart

After twenty five minutes Josh came inside the room. I was wearing my robe and I found Spencer's string. It's in my pocket. _Haha_

"Hey you"

"Hey. How was you day? Did you have fun with the guys?"

"Yeah. Actually Mark was fine. He is a nice guy"

"Yeah.. it seems like that"

"How was your day Ashley?" _I had sex with Spencer, three times, she gave me 4 amazing orgasms and then we told each other love you's_

"You know. I slept till late. I had breakfast in bed. The usual."

"You haven't seen Spencer?" it's not possible that he saw her

"We spoke on the phone. We arranged to meet later"

"Ok then. I'm going to take a shower."

"Yeah ok."

I'm calling Spencer. I missed her voice although it's half an hour when it was the last time I saw her. I can't help it. After the third tone I hear her angel voice.

"hey you. You missed me already?"

"You know I did. You are a witch. You put a spell on me."

"At last. You caught me. So is Josh there?"

"Yeah. He is taking a shower. What about we do something later? We could go for shopping or coffee."

"I'll have to tell Mark. He could do something with Josh. Could you ask him?"

"Of course I will. If it means that I can see you again. I would so do everything."

"Ok drama queen. Meet me downstairs at 5 o'clock"

"Can't wait" and that exact time Josh is out from the bathroom

"Josh.. could you please take Mark and do something?"

"And why I should?"

"Because I want to catch up with Spencer and I don't feel ok for Mark staying alone. Pleeeeaaaseeee…"

"Ok. I suppose. He is really a very nice guy. He is great company. So ok. I'll call him and tell him"

"Perfect"

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Marks phone is ringing. It says Josh. I pick it up. "Hey Josh. It's Spencer. What's up?"

"Hi Spencer. I wanted to ask Mark if he would like to come with me for some boys time. I promise to bring him back safe."

"I'll tell him. I suppose he will not have a problem. What time?"

"Is it ok at 4 o'clock? It's a baseball match I would like to go and I have a free ticket"

"Ok. I'll tell him. Bye Josh"

"bye"

I told Mark. He was more than happy to go to a baseball match. He was worry that he would be leaving me alone but I told him that I would find something to do with Ashley. So he left and I was getting ready to see Ashley. I was wearing a sun dress with sandals and I had my hair down. Well there is something that I'm not wearing. Underwear. I thought about teasing Ashley. Her expression is priceless.

She is already here waiting for me. She wears a mini jean skirt, with a black vest and heels. She is yammy.

"Hey you. Did you miss me?"

"You don't know how much. I would kiss you right now but everyone is looking. So could we go outside away from here so I can kiss you properly?"

She is so horny. I can see it in her eyes. Well if she knew that I'm not wearing anything under the dress.. Well she could take me right here..

"Ok. Come on horny"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. But I love you anyway."

"I love you too."

We are in a coffee shop. She is holding my left hand and she is rubbing her right thumb over my other. We look each other straight in the eyes. We don't need to say anything. We both know what that means. We want to continue from where we left this morning.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be waiting" I say and get up. I turn to see if she is looking. Of course she is. After 3 minutes she is coming too.

"You couldn't wait another minute Ash?" she enters and locks the door behind her

"No" and she starts kissing me. First she kisses my neck running her fingers into my hair. She begins to suck my pulse point. She wants to mark her territory. But she knows that I'm hers. She massages my breasts one by one and trails her fingers on my thigh. She looks at me. _Oh yes Ashley…_

"Spence.. You are not wearing underwear.."

"Yes, I'm not."

"Are you trying to kill me woman? Now that I know it won't be possible for me to take my hands off you." She lifts my right leg up and I wrap it around her waist. She puts her hand in my sensitive spot and begins stroking it.

"Damn.. You are so wet"

"That's what you do to me baby." She pushes one of her fingers inside me and rubs my clit with her thumb. Before I feel my arousal coming she puts another one inside. She moves her fingers over me and then into me. In and out I feel my orgasm coming.

"Come for me baby" she says and bites my ear lobe

"Asssh.. oh my God.. Ah yeah.. I'm coming" and I came. All over her hand. She licks her fingers she put inside me one by one. She is so sexy when she is doing that.

"I love your face when you are coming. I love the taste of you in my mouth"

"I love what you do to me"

I hear someone knock the door. I forgot where we were and that Ashley locked the door before we.. you know.. She goes and unlock the door.

"Ehm.. sorry. My friend wasn't feeling very well and we locked the door. We didn't anyone to see her throwing up"

Then the lady rolls her eyes and says _"Whatever"_

"Ash you are…"

"Clever, beautiful, sexy, the one that gives you your best orgasms?"

"You forgot to say and very modest"

"But you love me."

"That I do. Come on"

We are sitting next to each other now at the table. She lifts up my dress and put her hand under it. She was honest when she told me that she can't take her hands off me.

"Ash.. please baby. Not here. I'll have another orgasm inside the cafeteria and everyone will look at us"

"I don't care. They could say that you have a very sexy girlfriend who gives you an orgasm" she continues to stroke my thighs when her hand finds its way. I'm so wet and I can't stop her. She rubs my clit and kisses my neck. She whispers my ear "I feel you are so wet for me again."

"Ash.. hm yes.. please.."

"I want you to come again for me" she continues whispering my ear. I try to keep my eyes open but this sensation it's over me. When I decided not to wear underwear I asked for it. And now I enjoy it.

She rubs my clit and rubs until I come. Two orgasms between an hour. Only Ashley could do that to me. She licks her fingers again with what remain of my juices. She kisses me and I can taste of myself in her lips. That was a fucking awesome day.

"I can't believe you did that. In a public place. When everyone is here"

"I can't believe that you thought that you wouldn't wear underwear and I wouldn't take advantage of you. Silly Spencer…"

"And what if I tell you that I did it on purpose? That I wanted you to take advantage of me?"

"Then I would say that you are a very very naughty girl and that I LIKED IT A LOT"

"Lets go. We have to go back at the hotel"

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you"

"Me neither but we have to. Tomorrow we are leaving. I came here with Mark and I haven't stayed with him for a whole day"

"Can we please not speak about Mark? I can't think that he is sleeping next to you and touches you. So.. please?"

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you too. You know how much."

We came back at the hotel holding hands. We left each others before we enter the lobby. We said our goodbyes and walk to our boyfriends and husbands. Tomorrow it's another day and there're will be a very big talk when we'll return in California.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next chapter. The talk. I don't know which POV will have. Maybe both. I don't know if I'll write another one today because I have to leave. But there is always tomorrow. Have fun tonight guys.. Don't drink and drive..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I will back with another one tonight. I'm really happy that you are following my story. Means that I'm ok I think! So thank you all!!!**

**hugbuddy13: read this chapter and find out. I am sure you will be happy. xx**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16**

**Ashley's POV**

Tomorrow has come and now I'm sitting alone again near to my bedroom window. My favorite place in this huge house. I feel like I'm a bird inside a gold cage. But not for long. Tonight, when Josh comes I will tell him about Spencer and the whole truth. But for now I have to talk with my parents. I already called my mom and told her that I need to talk with them about Josh and I.

Here we are again. Outside my parents household. Like three years ago. Afraid of their reaction of me and Spencer being together. But I'm not afraid today. Today I'll stand up and defend my love for her. My mother is already on the door waving at me. _Yeah yeah hi to you mom_

"Hey dear. How are you? How was your trip to San Francisco? How is Josh?"

"Mom. Stop. What's up with the 20 questions?" when my mom asks so many questions without a breath she knows that something is up

"What? I haven't seeing you for so long"

"Yes. Ok. Can we go please inside? Where is dad?"

"He will be here in five minutes. Oh.. there he is"

"Hello my beautiful ladies. How is my favorite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter dad. I'm perfect. Now. Can we all get inside please?"

We got inside and now we are sitting, me opposite of the couch of my parents are sitting. I want to be able to see them when I'll tell them.

My mothers seems to know that something is wrong

"So. What is it you want to tell us?"

"Well. I want you to know that I met with Spencer. I saw her 5 days ago. In fact we were staying at the same hotel. And without too many words. Spencer and I are together again. I've been unhappy all these years without her. I made the mistake to marry Josh and to choose my inheritance over her. I won't make the same mistake again. And I wanted you to know my decision.

"…." My both parents looking at me like the saw some ghost.

"Don't you want to say anything?"

"Well. I'm sorry that you were unhappy. And I'm sorry that I, we made you choose. I already feel bad. If you want to be with Spencer so be it. Be with her. But you can't take a divorce from Josh.

"WHAT? Are you fucking kidding me? You are telling me that I can be with the one that I love and then you are telling me to stay in a damned marriage? . That's not happening. Enough is enough."

"Josh already knows this."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a marriage of convenience"

"What.. what are you saying?"

"Both we and the Wellingtons wanted something. We both took it"

"With what price? Your children unhappiness?

"I know. And I'm sorry. But you have to stay with Josh married for another year. You can have your life and be with Spencer but you have to be married with him"

"I can't believe you. And Josh already knows that?"

"Yes. He didn't take it good also but he agreed. You can both have the life you want but with this condition"

"I have to leave. I can't think right now."

I didn't wait for an answer. I left immediately. How could she do that to me. All for her social status. I can't believe her. And Josh? He is ok with all that? I have to speak with Spencer and tell her. I am afraid that I will loose her again. If I will I don't know..

It was late when Josh came home. I didn't wait for him to say anything. I talked first

"Josh. I went to my parents today and they told me about the arrangement. How could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry. But our parents had already made the decision for us and as you needed the money I needed it too."

"They told me that we have to be together for a year. They told me that we can have our lives. I want you to know that I was thinking to take divorce. I'm in love with someone else. I always did."

"Spencer"

"How did you know?"

"I can see you know. I saw you how you were looking each other and you never told me why you weren't on speaking terms. And every time I was referring to her name you closed to yourself in deep thinking"

"I'm sorry. But it was always her. I never stopped loving her. And we are together now. We are together since we met in San Francisco."

"I wish you all happiness with her. She feels the same way about you. I can tell. But I suppose you already know that I'm with someone else too."

"Yes. I wish you the same."

"So what is your decision?"

"I don't know. I have to speak with Spencer first. She is breaking up with Mark today. I'll wait for her call."

"Ok"

Now all I could do was waiting and praying for Spencer not leave me again.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I was waiting for Mark to come. Today I would tell him about Ashley and I. I knew what I wanted and Mark was not it. It was her. My one and only. I hear Mark. He is here.

"Hey baby. How are you today?"

"Fine." He steps forward to kiss me. I step back.

"What? Are you not feeling ok?"

"No, I'm fine. Could you please sit? I want to tell you something"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Remember when we met? I told you that I've broken up with someone."

"Yes I remember. Your three years relationship."

"I never told you this person's name though."

"No you didn't"

"It was Ashley"

"…"

"Mark?"

"Joshes Ashley? Your best friend Ashley?"

"That would be her."

"And how.. why.. "

"It's a long story. I never get over her. She was my first and only love. And when we both saw each other in San Francisco all these feelings came in the surface again. I'm sorry Mark.."

"What? Are you breaking up with me? For what? For Ashley? She broke up with you. I was here when she wasn't. I love you. I know that you love me Spencer"

"I love you. I do. But not as you think. I'm not in love with you. I never was. I'm in love with Ashley. I'm sorry."

"I can't loose you Spencer. I can't."

"Mark. Please. Don't make it more difficult than already is. I'm with Ashley."

"What? When?"

"San Francisco."

"You cheated on me?"

"You'll find it strange but all this time, although Ashley and I weren't together, I was feeling that I cheated her with you.."

"I don't know what to say" he stands up to leave "I hope she won't break up your heart again. This time I won't be here holding your hand."

"Ok" and with that he left.

I wasn't feeling happy about the outcome. Mark and I were together for two years. Yes, I wasn't in love with him but I wasn't the break up person too. What Ashley is doing right now? Did she talk with her parents and Josh? I should call her. I promised her that I would call her as soon as Mark would learn the truth.

_Ring ring ring_

She picks it up after the first ring

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Hey you. I'm ok I think. Mark just left"

"Ow. How did it go?"

"He didn't take it ok but then who would? How was your day? Did you tell them?"

"…" Ow.. I don't like it at all

"Ashley, honey? What is it?"

"Spencer.." she cries

"Why are you crying baby? What is it?"

"All this marriage thing it was an arrangement between my parents and Joshes" I didn't want to interrupt her.

"I told my parents about us and that we are together and I wouldn't keep up with their shit again… but…"

"What Ash.. please tell me?"

"They told me that it was ok that we are together again and we could be together but I had to stay married with Josh for another year." She cries even more now. I can't hear her crying. I can't. And I'm not even next to her to hold her

"It's ok Ash.. please don't cry"

"Oookk?"

"Yeah it's ok"

"Are you ok with this?"

"Yes I am. I can't loose you again. Not ever again. A year it's a year. And think about it. We can be together and noone has a problem with that. In fact we have their blessings. You are not making sex with Josh but I warn you. Do not think about sleeping with him in the same bed. The only one that you will its me."

"Hahaha. I like it when you are jealous. But don't. Josh is already with some girl. And I have my girl to think about. So you are not leaving me?"

"Silly Ashley.. of course not. How could I? Now.. do you want to come over? I'm home..alone.. wearing nothing but my robe.."

"Speeeencer… same on you"

"So.. are you coming or what?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes"

She was here in 5. But I didn't care. I wanted her as much as she wanted me. One year its not that much.

* * *

**TBC**

**. The story is not finished yet. Stay with chapter. One year later.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with another chapter for today!! Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy the chapter guys!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17**

**Ashley's POV**

I expected that year to be difficult but it wasn't. I feel like its yesterday when I told Spencer about the arrangement. Thank God she didn't leave me. I don't know what I would do with my life if she did. She is my life and I couldn't loose her again. Josh and I were living in the same house but in different bedrooms. He could date his girlfriend and I could date mine. We were ok I suppose. Better than our 3 year marriage. Spencer and I were always together. I had to pretend to be the perfect bride in the morning but when the night was falling I was the perfect girlfriend for her. She was mine and I was her.

Here we are now. One year later after that and I'm waiting for Spencer to come home. I told her if she wanted to live with me now that I was a free woman. We are living together for a whole year. It's like my life couldn't be better. I have the woman I love and I can sleep and wake up next to her and make love to her. She is my everything. I'm feeling a little anxious. I have a surprise for her that she doesn't know. She knows that I have planned something but she can't dream of what I prepared for her. You see… I am planning of asking her to marry me. Today is our 5 year anniversary. Three years together before the break up and two years together after the meeting. For me it's like we never broke up. We continued from were we stopped.

I have candles everywhere. I made a passage from candles from the door till the bedroom. I threw red and pink pedals all over the place and I cooked her favorite food. I know that it's cheesy but that's what she does to me. She makes me wanna do things like that. I can hear her keys in the door. I cover myself behind the wall. I wanna see her expression.

"Baby? I'm home" I can see her with her mouth open. She looks surprised. Come on Spence. You know me…

"Ash.. baby? What is all of this? Where are you?" I'm coming from behind her and I close her eyes with my hands. I kiss her on her neck.

"Guess who?"

"Hm.. let me think. Anna…no it's Daisy"

"Nope. Think again."

"Well it must be my other girlfriend then. Ashley"

"Good answer. Who is Anna and Daisy by the way??"

"I don't know. I wanted to make fun of you?"

"Haha. Very funny. Please don't do that again." And she kisses me

"You know that I'm joking. Don't you? I have the most beautiful, sexy, caring girlfriend in the world"

"Go on… keep talking.."

"Oh you are so full of yourself."

"But you love me"

"So much that sometime I can't breathe. You are my oxygen. So what is up with everything here? You did all of this? And you cooked? I'm surprised. Is the kitchen ok? You haven't put a fire on?

"Haha and no. It's our anniversary. I wanted to do something that includes only us. I didn't want some fancy restaurant with strangers. I wanted something simple. You and me. And the light of the candles of course."

"I wouldn't want it any other way"

"So. Are you hungry my lady?"

"I'm starving"

"Good. The dinner is already made."

We sit next to each other and I can see her beautiful eyes looking at me. I am finding myself lost in her eyes day after day. A little secret. I put the engagement ring in her glass of champagne. I already fill that up so she could not see.

"I want to make a toast. To you. To my beautiful girlfriend that I love more than myself. To my soul mate. To my everything."

"Oh Ash.." a tear run from her eyes

"Ash.. what is this?" she found it

"Well. That's a ring I suppose." Here it goes

"Well, bare with me cause I never done this before. Spencer, my one and only true love will you marry me, be my soul mate until the end of time?"

"Ashley.. oh baby.. of course I will. Yes, I will marry you Mrs Davies."

"I'm glad soon to be Mrs Davies! I suppose that this ring it's for you." I put the engagement ring on her finger.

We kissed each other and cried on each others shoulder. I don't think that I could be more happy than today. Today Spencer and I are officialy engaged. I finally have the opportunity to be able to have her all mine. Official. With papers and other stuff. Ashley Davies and Spencer Davies. Wives. Doesn't sound nice? At least it does for me.

Spencer's POV

Oh my God. Ashley proposed. I still can't believe it. Ashley and I are engaged. I have to call my parents and tell them. They weren't very happy at the beginning when I told them that we were together again. My mom was a little bit skeptical. She was happy when I was with Mark but I believe she knew that I couldn't be with him the way I am with Ashley. Anyway. I told them. My dad was so happy, he loved Ash very much, but my mom was ok I suppose. She wanted for me to be happy. And I was happy with her. So now I want to tell them the good news. I call my house. My mom picks it up

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's Spencer. How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. How's Ashley"

"She is great. And I am great. We are great. We are more than great"

"Spencer.. what is it honey? I believe that you used four times the word _great _in one sentence."

"Ashley proposed" I was so happy telling her that

"…"

"Mom.. are you still there? Did you hear me?"

"I'm speechless but I'm happy for you both. Ashley proposed? I was 100% she would be the one"

"Oh mom. Why you are telling this? I could propose too you know. I thought about it"

"Well it has nothing to do with you honey. Ashley wants to be the gentlewoman in these things. I know that you are her princess so she wanted to be the one to ask"

"Well. You are right. But I want to buy her a ring too"

"Good. Well where is she? Is she near so I can talk with her?"

"Yeah, she is in the kitchen. Wait so I can ask her to come" I call her name and tell her that my mom is asking for her. She whispers so mom can't hear.

"_What does she want? To kill me?"_

"_Aassh.. don't be like this. How she could kill you? You are on the phone. Speak"_

"Hello Mrs Carlin"

"Hello to you Ashley. Spencer told me that you proposed."

"Yeah I did." And she looks at me. She holds my hand for security

"I wish both of you happiness. I am very happy for you two."

"Well… thanks Mrs Carlin"

"You can call me Paula."

"Well… thank you very much.. Paula. I want you to know that I love Spencer so much. I'll try to make her happy every day of our life."

"I'm sure you will. Do you set a date?"

"Not yet. But I would like summer as it's Spencer's birthday and her favorite season" oh Ash. I caress her hand and I join our fingers

"Nice. If you need anything you can always ask. I'm here for you. For both of you. I would be more than happy to help with the wedding"

"Thank you very much. We could need your help."

"Ok then. Kiss my daughter for me. Goodbye Ashley"

"Goodbye Mrs.. ehm Paula" and she hangs up

"Well. its summer I suppose?"

"Oh I thought that you would like for us to marry in summer. But whatever you want. You will be the princess."

"And you will be the princess charming I suppose"

"Of course." She giggles

"Summer it is then."

"I can't wait till then. We have 5 months for preparations and to find you a wedding dress."

"Well.. hello.. why I should be the one who wears dress"

"You. Princess. Me. Princess charming. But I will wear whatever you like. I just want to marry you even if I walk naked."

"I wouldn't like that. I wouldn't like everyone checking you out."

"What can I say? You have a very good looking with an awesome body fiancé. You should be proud"

"Oh hell I am. But I don't like it when everyone looking at you like that"

"You are the one that I have eyes only. So don't worry. Let them be"

It was the perfect night. The one you remember when you are old. I think that with Ashley I'll have more. And I can't wait..

* * *

**TBC**

**Well did you like it? I believe that my story is coming to an end. I believe that it will be another 2-3 chapters till the end. Stay with me guys..**

**R&R**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all guys for your reviews, favorite my story, story and author alerts! You make me really happy. As I told you before this story is coming to an end. I'll post one chapter a day.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18**

**Spencer's POV**

The wedding day has already come. The 13th of June. Where Ashley would be my beloved wife. If someone told me 2 years ago that I would be married with Ashley I would say that he is joking. I lost my hopes with her when I heard that she married Josh but God had other plans for us and I so thanking him for bringing her to me again. Now I'm sitting in this room and waiting for the people to come so I can enter the hall. Gay couples cannot marry in a church. I hope that it could change in the future.

Ashley left our home 3 days ago. Although we spoke every hour on the phone I missed her so much. But it was the custom. My mom wouldn't let her see me or what I picked as my wedding dress. She wouldn't tell me either. I am just curious. She told me that it would be a surprise. I'm afraid of her surprises. But whatever she has she will be the most beautiful girl in the world. My girl. It's my time. I hear the wedding song… My dad is escorting me to meet my soon to be wife. The moment I enter the hall I lay my eyes on her..

She is wearing a white suit pant with a white vest and a girly black tie with matching black heels. Her hair curly and up so her beautiful neck is exposed for me to look and taste later. I can't find the words to describe how I feel right now. She is looking at me and I can see the love in her eyes and the longing. She waits for me as I am waiting for her.

**Ashley's POV**

Oh my God. She is beautiful. She is an angel walking on earth. I haven't seen her for three days and it's like years to me. She told me that today would be a surprise for me. I am surprised. She told me that she would wear a dress. I thought that it would be like those wedding dresses that all the brides wear. Too much. But hers was elegant. It was white, of course, with a V neck till her breasts, her back was exposed not too low but it was perfect. I hope you could see this. Her hair curly and down. She is coming with Arthur and she is looking at me. I think that I couldn't be happier. She kisses her dad and she is coming next to me.

**Spencer's POV**

"You are beautiful"

"I would say the same for you. You are leaving me breathless and I need to breathe so I can say _I do"_

"Oh Ash.."

We are standing before the altar and waiting for our vows to be said. I begin first

"Ashley, my one and true love. I want you to know that I love you with whole my heart. You hurt I hurt, you laugh I laugh. In sickness and in health I will be next to you. Loving you and holding you."

"Spencer, when you came in my life I was completely lost. You are my light, you are my strength, you are everything to me. I love you so much. And if you weren't to say YES I would die" she laughs and everyone do the same.

We put the rings to each others fingers and then pastor says "And now I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride" and that we do. Now I'm married with Ashley. I'm Ashley's Davies wife. And I wouldn't like any other way. But I have another surprise for her. You see we wanted to increase our family having a baby. Actually Ashley was the one that wanted for us to have a baby. And we tried with insemination. We haven't had any results till yesterday when I had a test and it was pink. That means positive and that I am pregnant with our little boy or girl. I wanted to surprise her.

"Ash.. baby?"

"Hello Mrs Davies! Baby you are beautiful. I can't wait to have you all mine at our home tonight. I missed you." and she kisses me on my neck and behind my ear

"Mmm… that feels good. I missed you too baby. I want to tell you something though"

"Mmm.. can't wait? I'm really busy right now kissing my wife"

"Well.. MOMMY. It can't wait" Ashley's eyes was like a deer's seeing a car light. She has a huge smile on her face but her mouth is still open.

"Whaa.. what? Are we pregnant?? When??"

"Yes. I had test yesterday and its positive. We are gonna be moms!" Ashley fainted.

"Baby… Ashley? Ash? Honey?" oh my God. She is down and I can't bring her round.

"Mom. Dad. Ashley fainted" my parents are coming very worry as they see her laying still down. I can see her eyes opening slowly. Thank God

"Baby. Thank God. You fainted on me. Don't you dare do that again. Are you listening to me?"

"Ok." And she strokes my cheek with her right hand

"We are gonna be mothers. I'm gonna be a mom" she says looking at me

"WHAT?" my both parents said unison

"I'm pregnant. We are having a baby" now my mother fainted

"Paula are you ok?" my dad says shaking her up

I can only see my beautiful wife laying next to me. She is stroking my belly and whispers "Hello baby.. I'm your other mom.. can you hear me? I love you so much"

I'm holding her hand. The one with the wedding ring. I said that I couldn't be happier this day. Well I was wrong. I am. Very.

* * *

**TBC**

**Well this chapter wasn't too long as my others but it had a specific theme. Wait for the others to come.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**This story is coming to an end. Yes. This is the chapter before the end. It will be a 20 chapter story. I can't believe that I actually wrote 20 chapters. Way to me. So enjoy..**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19**

**Ashley's POV**

What makes your life full? Love? Marriage? Family? Kids? Health? Well for me it was all the above. I had everything with her. My beautiful wife. I loved her very very much, I married her, we were fine and we were expecting our kids. Yes. I said kids. We are expecting twins. Two girls as the matter of fact. I hope that they will look like Spencer. To have her blond hair and blue eyes but if she could hear what I'm saying right now she could tell you that she would like our daughters to look like exactly like me. To have my brown hair and chocolate eyes. I can't wait…

Spencer is on her month and from day to day we expect her to get in labor. She told me that she wanted me inside the room because she feels safe. Well… I'm kind of afraid the blood and the yelling from the pain. If I see that how can I have our next kid? I told her so and she made herself clear. I remember that day.

"Spencer? How are you honey? Are you feeling ok?"

"Well my back is hearting a little because of the twins but besides that I'm so happy that I will be able to hold them after 9 months."

"Me too baby. I can't wait to see their beautiful blue eyes like just their moms"

"Hey.. I wanna them to have your eyes. Your beautiful intoxicant chocolate eyes."

"Well too bad that I want them to look like you. To have blond hair and blue eyes. I want to have two little Spencers running at the house. Do you have a problem with that wiffy?"

"Well.. I do. Because I want two little Ashleys running at the house and have that incredible grin of yours"

"Ooook. Actually I want them to be healthy. If they look like you or me I want them to be healthy. That's all" and I kissed her on her lips. She looks even more beautiful now that she is pregnant. She has that glow. I love her.

"Me too baby. Me too. There is something else.."

"What is it honey? You can tell me"

"I want you to be inside when the time comes" _what? Are you kidding or what? I could everything for her. But this?_

"Spence? Whyyyy?? You know I can't bare the sight of blood and seeing you in pain… it's something unbearable."

"First. I want you to experience this thing. Our kids coming to us, to this world for the first time. Second. I want you there holding my hand because when you do that I feel safe. Third. Do you need a third reason?"

"Well.. what if I want to have our next kid and when I _experience_ that lets just say that I won't be the one that will carry our child but you will be the one. Again"

"I will have no problem to bring in this world another child of ours but I want you there. Could you please be there for me when I will need you the most?" And she pouted. She pouted and I couldn't say no

"Ooook.. I will. But if I faint…"

"You won't. I'm sure"

And I said yes. I said yes. Oh what I do for love. But I want to experience this thing. It's something amazing. And Spencer is right. But I won't admit to her that she has right. But something inside me knows that already.

"Ashley? Ash"

"What is it honey?"

"It's time"

"WHAT? Like its time time?"

"Yes. My water broke."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. What should I do? What I should do?"

"Ash. Relax. Please. You are repeating yourself. Its nothing. Go get by bag and the car so we can get to the hospital"

"Yes. Bag. Car. Hospital. I'm going" oh my God. I'm gonna be a mom. I'm gonna be a mom

I'm running upstairs to get the bag. We had it already made few days ago because Spencer was in her month and we wanted to be prepared. I'm going down and I can't see Spencer.

"Spencer? Spence? Where are you?"

"I'm here Ash. I couldn't stand. I'm on the couch." I feel relieved

"Ok. I got everything. Lets go. Did you call your parents?"

"Yes. I called them. They will be at the hospital in five minutes"

I took her by her hand and escort her outside to our car. A Range Rover I bought when I learned that Spencer was pregnant. I couldn't sell my Porsche but I couldn't be a mother who carries her baby inside a convertible too.

We were at the hospital in less that 10 minutes. I broke the speed limits. But my wife was in labor. So back off ok? They took her immediately. Arthur and Paula were beside me caressing my back. Then I saw the doctor coming.

"Ashley will you come inside? Spencer is asking for you"

"Yes. I'm coming"

They gave me sterile clothes and washed me very very well so I can get inside and be with Spencer

"Hey baby" she says looking at me

"Hey beautiful. I'm here. Ok?" and I'm holding her hand as she wanted me to

Here it comes. I can hear the doctor telling Spencer to push. She is holding my hand so tight that I believe that I may have some broken bones but I don't care for my hand. All I care is her and that she is hurting and I can't do anything

"Spence baby. It's ok. Push another time. I can see the head." Blood.. Blood. I won't faint. I won't faint

"Ash.. please don't faint." She says between breaths. How she can do that I don't know.

"I won't. Now push."

And I hear a baby cry. Our first girl is born. They are taking her so they can wash her and prepare her for her mom

"Baby. You did it.".

"Is she alright? She has all of her toes and fingers?"

"Yes baby. She is fine."

"Spencer, we haven't finished yet. There is another one. Now push again." The doctor says and here we go again.

"Asssshley…"

"I'm right here. I'm ok. See?" and I stroke her hand to feel me that I am next to her

"Push Spencer. I can see the head" doctor says again. And our second baby had born to this world. I can hear her cry too. Thank God

"She is ok Spence. You did it sweetie. You did it. Both our girls are fine"

"I'm feeling tired"

"I know you are baby. You did a great job" and I kiss her forehead

After 15 minutes I got inside to tell Arthur and Paula the good news. They were so happy to hear that both our girls were fine and now we were waiting for the nurses to bring Spencer to her room. I asked for a single room. I don't like the rooms with others inside. I want to be with Spencer alone with our babies.

After an hour or so we could be able to see Spencer. She was awake and she held our beautiful girls in her arms. I ran to her and kissed her. My eyes though were torn between my beautiful wife and daughters. The one had blue eyes and blond hair and the other had brown eyes with brown hair. I couldn't be happier than now. I kissed Spencer on her lips and my babies on their forehead. I took one of my babies in my arms and cried.

"Spence.. I'm so happy"

"Me too baby. Me too"

"What we should name them"

"Well I thought about Rose for our little blond one and Regina for our brown one. What you say?"

"Well I like them a lot. Hey Rose. It's your mommy. I love you so much baby" in my arms I had the clone of Spencer and she hold our Regina. I gave her Rose and I hold Regina now. I kissed her and played with her little fingers. She was beautiful. Both my children were beautiful. Every mom sees her children beautiful but mine sure were.

This was the best moment. When Rose and Regina came into the world. I had everything. Spencer and a house of four. I wouldn't wish for anything else.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next chapter will be the last. Hope you liked my story so far.**

**R&R**

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for not having posted for days but I was out of town! Now that I am back I wrote the last chapter. Special thanks to hugbuddy13, Becci2009, southofnowhere2010, brokenheartedmhe, prissy020304, for their wonderful reviews and for keeping up with my story. So thank you guys!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20**

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up every day next to the most wonderful, beautiful, breath taking woman in the world. She holds me and whispers love words in my ear every day. I don't think that I could ever be tired of her or love her less. Now we are in our bed holding each other after a very long night, you know what I mean. The sheet covers our naked bodies and she strokes my face. Her scent is just intoxicated. And when I thought I could never be happier I hear small steps in the hall. Then I hear her..

"Hm.. It seems that our little angels coming for their morning routine. Later babe" And then the door opens. Rose and Regina come inside and hop in our bed

"Mama, mommy.. Wake up.. We know you are awake" Rose says

"We are up baby." Spencer says

"It's your birthday today mama. What mommy bought you for a present?" I did a little magic for her at night. A pre-present

"Well.. I don't know. Why don't we ask her?" she says and grins at me

"Well.. it would be no surprise for mama if I told you and while she was laying near us. Don't you think?"

"Oh please mommy… Come on. Just tell me and I won't tell. Pleeeeese" she has her mother's pout that I can't resist and she is impatient. She is a younger Spencer. Blond hair, crystal blue eyes. She could do anything for everyone unconditionally. Just like her mama.

"Rose. Don't be impatient. If mommy tells you then where is the surprise in that?" my Regina says. She is more like me. Brown curls with brown chocolate eyes. Even if she is 7 she is way more mature than I was in her age. She has my temper; she is a little bit selfish. She is a rebel for her age. Not the kind I was in her age. But I can see myself in her. Although my beautiful daughters are twins they are completely different. And we couldn't love them more that we already do.

When we are home altogether Spencer seems to get lost. Imagine a house with two Ashley's and two Spencer's. Yeah. Spencer always says that she has three children and not two. Although I am in my thirties I seem to do things like my daughters would do. Spencer wakes up early in the morning to wake up Rose and Regina for school and then she comes in the room to wake me up. With kisses and cuddling. She knows that I like that. Then she goes down to prepare our breakfast. I am not that kind of woman that drinks only her coffee. No I am not. I like my cereal and the pancakes my beautiful wife prepares for us. And then our day begins till all of us return from our works and school.

"Regina is right honey. I want mama's present to be a surprise." And she makes that face

"Oh mommy. You are no fun"

"Come on you two. Give mommy and I a huge kiss and go to wash your faces and come down for breakfast." And in a moment four arms hag me and kiss me and Spencer and leave from our room

"Well sure these kids are ours. So…. What is my present?"

"I thought that I showed you yesterday baby"

"Hm… I can't seem to remember" oh no she won't

"Well.. Too bad. Yesterday it was a pre-present. I'll give you your present tonight. Patience is a virtue my love"

"Ah.. you don't know me at all.." and she pouts

"I think that after 15 years I think that I know you very very well. Inside out my baby" and I kiss her on her nose.

"…."

"That was what I thought. Breakfast?" she kisses me with passion as our kisses always have passion. She gets up from our bed naked if I may say and she wears her robe so we can go downstairs

"I like you when you are like that"

"Like what?"

"Naked. When I know that you don't wear anything under."

"After all these years Ash…"

"What? I love your body. I just love your body more when its naked and when I made love to you more or less 5 hours ago" she leans to kiss me again

"No. You will not make me fall for you with your charm missy. Now get up. Our daughters are waiting"

"You are no fun Spence. No fun at all"

We wore our robes and we got down. Rose and Regina were waiting for Spencer to make breakfast. In this house Spencer is the cook and I am the taster. But she likes that and definitely WE like that. It's not that I can't cook but I love her cooking more.

"So.. what are you planned for today?"

"Well your parents and brothers will come. I told my parents to come but I don't know if they will make it and of course we will be here." I said hugging Rose and Regina from behind

"My beautiful family. I could only have you here and it wouldn't matter"

"Well Spence. Family it's what matters most so having your parents here I thought it was a nice surprise"

"That was my surprise?"

"One of many"

"Ash…"

"No."

"Baby.."

"No."

"Sweetie.." she comes near me and kisses me on the lips

"Moms… Kid in front" Regina says

"Sorry honey" Spencer says

"Yeah.. not sorry from me. I just love her when she does that"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

The evening has come and everyone was here. My parents couldn't come but I could care less. After so many years I don't think that I forgave them for what they made me do. I almost lost Spencer because of them. Thank God He had other plans for me.

"Well well. Where are my little babies" Paula said

"We are here nana but we are no more babies." Regina said

"For me you will always be my babies. As your mama still is. Come here you two" she said and kissed them both on their cheeks

"Hey, nana. Do you know what mommy got as a present for mama?" Rose asked again.

"No honey. Why?"

"Oh nobody knows and no one tells me"

"Well it's a surprise I think"

"Well I suppose that it's time for mommy to give mama her present. Don't you think?"

"I suppose it's time to give you your present baby" I said looking at Spencer and left the room so I can go to our bedroom and take an envelope and a velvet box in my hands

"Well, baby, happy birthday. I love you" and I kissed her not aware of the others. But I don't care really. This is Spencer people. "This is for you" and I hand her the velvet box

"Baby.. what have you done?"

"Open it"

She opens it and inside it's a silver bracelet engraved. She trails her finger behind and reads what I had engraved

_You are my forever and my always. I love you_

She started to cry and I couldn't expect that outcome.

"Honey.. why are you crying?"

"Its _sniff_ beautiful _sniff _baby_"_

"But why are you crying sweetie?"

"It's because you make me happy. Every day of our life together you are making me happy every day, every minute, every hour. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so so much that when I am not with you it hurts"

"Baby" and I leave my kisses on her face "it's how I feel when I am with you and with our daughters. I couldn't imagine my life without you either. I love you more than I love myself. You, Rose and Regina are my life. The reason I live. I live because I have you with me

Everyone now see us with tears in their eyes and our daughters come to hold us in a family hug. The four of us. My girls.

I sweep my tears and give her the envelope I hold in my hands

"What is this? Another present? Baby you…" I cut her off with a kiss

"I would give you the world and still wouldn't be enough. Open it?"

She looks inside and there are four tickets to Paris

"Baby.. Paris?"

"The city of love. And there is Disney for our little ones here"

"WHAT?" Both Rose and Regina say unison

"We are leaving for Paris in three days. The four of us"

"Mommy. Wow. Perfect. YOU are the best" Rose says and eventually she learned what my surprise was

And by that this evening came to end and Spencer and I were again alone in our bedroom. Our little Edem.

"I love you"

"I bet I love you more" I said holding her in my arms

"These was my best birthday ever"

"I'm glad you liked it" she kisses me with French kiss. We are going to France so that was a French kiss. And it was amazing

"You are my forever Spence"

"You are my everything. You are the one that makes my heart bit every time you speak to me, touching me, or kissing me. I love you"

And by saying our love words we made love like there was no tomorrow. And for sure there was a tomorrow. I said that she is my forever and my always. And I wouldn't like it any other way. Spencer and I as one.

* * *

**That was my last chapter. Thanks again for those who read my story and reviewed. I'm thinking of a new story. This time I think that I'll have a Twilight story with Alice/Bella. So I have to think the plot now. So put me in your author alert. Bye guys.. Hope to see you soon.**

**xx**


End file.
